Experiments
by Egratia
Summary: Jake and Bella's easy and comfortable friendship has tripped its way into the physical when curiosity about how the body reacts to desire leads to a series of experiments-and Jake and Bells are the actual subjects. It will appear PWP for a while, but there is an actual story line in the works. Stephenie Meyer created the playground and we're just swingin' on the swings.
1. Ch 1 Labratory Contract

**A/N: This little ditty popped out of my head the other day-not sure why. This is only one in a series. I may update once or twice a week depending on the feedback I receive. (Hint: more reviews, the faster I update.)**

**MarinaNamaste is my beta. She's awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Bells, what are you doing?" Jake asked and she felt his muscles flex under her. They'd been cuddled up on his little twin bed after a day of cliff diving. The storm rolling in made the water a lot choppier than they had originally anticipated and the wind had chilled her to the bone. He'd convinced her that this was the fastest way to warm up.<p>

"Nothing," she giggled running her thumb over his nipple again. She was tucked in his arm pit and the puckered little nub was right at her eye level. She'd never touched one other than her own.

"You're touching my nipple," he said both confused and amused.

"It's weird, watch it," she said propping herself and running her finger over the other one. The color deepened as the skin puckered on the other side of his chest. She'd always liked the color of his bronze skin. It looked like dark, salted caramel.

"That's not weird, weirdo, that's what they do when their stimulated," he chuckled and closed his eyes momentarily as his head fell back on the pillow. "Yours would do that, too, if I was allowed to do that to you," he said at the ceiling. He'd imagined it before. He'd imagined a thousand times before.

"It would not," she exclaimed. He felt the bed shift as her head jerked down to look at her own chest. Jake thought that they were entirely too comfortable with each other. Well, he liked the closeness, he hated that they weren't more…intimate.

"Yes, they would," he chuckled at her again. Growing up as a shy and only child had left Bella just a little naive.

"How do you know?" she smirked at him. She'd taken a hot shower and put on one of Jake's old t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. They were from before his growth spurt, and they were all she had while her clothes tumbled in the dryer. The shirt was snug across her breasts—it was like, his fourth grade football t-shirt. She thought it was cute. The cliff diving had had been a spur of the moment decision motivated by a dare and all her clothes were soaked through.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" Jake was really hoping she'd say yes. Bella lifted her eyes to his and an incredulous smile stretched across her face.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" she asked slapping in the middle of his chest.

"Yes, I would," Jake admitted, returning her smile and sending a jolt through Bella's gut.

"Jake!" Bella shrieked sitting up next to him so she could look down on him properly.

"What? It's okay for you to look at _and_ touch my nipples, but I can't do the same to yours?" he asked feigning shock. "That's sexist, Bells, and you know it." He poked his finger in her side and both the thought of Jake touching her nipples and the feel of his warm finger on her skin deepened the jolt of desire in her belly. She wasn't wearing a bra and they both knew it.

"Yours are just always out there!" she returned ignoring the throb that was becoming harder and harder to ignore. "If you wore a shirt once and a while, I wouldn't be so curious."

"I don't know," Jake returned, "you wear a shirt all the time and I'm still curious." His hand had found its way to her skin at her waist. His fingers stretched a quarter way around her back and his thumb pointed towards her belly button. His thumb moved back and forth feeling the smoothness of her skin and Bella suppressed a moan.

"Look," Jake smiled, "they puckered up and I didn't even have to touch them." He pointed with his free hand, not daring to remove the one already touching her without complaint. His finger hovered near the point that pushed against the thin and aging fabric. Bella's brown eyes looked into Jake's whose eyes had dilated to obsidian black.

Bella leaned forward into his touch, surprising both of them. Jake's thumb joined his forefinger, rolling the little nub, and Bella's eyes closed when his palm cupped the weight of her full breast. She now understood his reaction when she'd touched his other nipple. And, it felt good.

"Do I get to look, too?" Jake's voice was husky and full of hope. His thumb brushed across the fabric again and the friction sent a jolt from her gut directly between her legs. She wanted him to look. She wanted to feel his skin on her skin. Bella didn't say anything, but she didn't stop him when the hand at her waist left a trail of fire as he slowly joined the other hand, but _under_ her shirt.

"Jake," she whimpered. He didn't know she meant or wanted, but he was going to seize the day. _Carpe diem_, he thought to himself. He moved his other hand to join the one under his old t-shirt and pushed it up as ithe did so. Jake could hardly believe it when she lifted her arms so he could remove the shirt entirely. He did not hesitate.

"Bells," he said as he turned in the bed and she lay back. Propped up on one elbow and leaning over her, his other hand ran up her flat belly, between her creamy pillows and over her left breast. His lips wrapped around the nipple of the right one.

"Oh, shit, Jake!" she shrieked again as his tongue soothed the puckered skin that he'd just nibbled on. She tasted as good as he'd imagined in his thousands of fantasies. He smiled into her skin because her breathing and writhing told him that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. He didn't want to leave one out so he tried out the other.

Bella didn't know what to think. She wondered how Jake knew what do to, because he seemed like an expert. She knew he hadn't done anything other than kiss Jessica Stanley during Seven Minutes in Heaven they played back in junior high. He would have told her. With his lips on her left breast, his hand was free run down her belly again. Her hands were fisted in his hair and she groaned when his thumb dipped into her belly button.

Jake pulled his mouth away with an accompanying pop, and her nipples glistened with the evidence of his suckling. She watched as his eyes took her in and it gave her a sense of power.

"Does it feel the same for you?" Bella asked sitting up. Jake watched as her boobs jiggled with the movement.

"What?" he asked distractedly, his eyes never leaving their prize. How could he ever take his eyes off Bella Swan's milky-white mounds?

"When someone sucks on your nipple?" she pushed him back and lowered her lips to the dark brown nip and tried to copy what Jake had done to her. When she moved to the other side she sat up and climbed on top of him, straddling his torso. Jake's eyes rolled back in his head as he grunted his pleasure. Not only did he just suck on Bella Swan's tits, she was now straddling him to return the favor. And she was half naked. His hands ran up her back and back down to settle on her hips. He was about to pull her body down to sit on his hardon when Billy's gruff voice called from the living room.

"Jacob! Dryer's done!" They both stopped in their tracks.

"Fuck!" Jacob grunted.

Bella looked up at him through the cascades of hair that had fallen over her shoulders during her ministrations. She sat back up and her hair hid her breasts much to Jake's disappointment_. She looks like Lady-fucking-Godiva_, Jacob thought to himself. Bella felt him shift and his boner poked her left butt cheek.

"Guess it does feel the same," Bella whispered leaning down for her shirt and wiggling against him a little. She'd heard the girls a school giggle at their boyfriends when they had similar experiences. They looked at it as something the boys should be embarrassed about. Bella didn't understand that. She was kind of proud she'd made this massive hunk of man underneath her hard as a rock.

"Okay, dad! Thanks!" Jake bellowed to his father so he didn't get suspicious. "You're going to cover those up?" he whined, taking one more opportunity to cop a feel before Bella pulled the shirt down over her head.

"Yes," she giggled and slapped his hands away. "Experiment's over." It did not escape Jacob's attention that she was breathing just as heavily as he was.

"So, I made you feel that good?" Jake winked at her, his thumb caressing some skin at her waist that was still exposed. The throbbing between Bella's legs had only intensified. But she knew that if she didn't stop right then, Billy hear what they were up to.

"Yes," she whispered. "And now I have to go make Charlie some dinner." She moved back again to feel Jake's erection poke her in the rear. It made her want to drag her throbbing parts across it. But she could feel how wet she was and was a little embarrassed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he whispered in response to her plans to just get up and leave. He was going to have blueballs for a week. He had felt her rub against his dick and knew she liked it. "On one condition," he said holding her in place with his hands still on her hips.

"What's that?" she said, not really wanting to get up.

"We experiment again. There are some things I'm curious about." Jake's thumbs moved below the waistband of his boxers that she was wearing. She scooted back again and the feeling of his dick on her ass again convinced her that he would be necessary for further studies.

"Deal," she agreed with a smirk trying to ignore the millions of butterflies swirling in her gut.

"We should seal this agreement," Jake said repressing the urge to buck his hips into her.

"How should we do that?" she asked, though she knew what he wanted. She inched closer to him. Jake's abs bunched as he sat up and met her lips with his. He didn't wait for permission to plunge his tongue in and she didn't refuse him. This was so much better than her round of Seven Minutes in the closet with Mike Newton.

"Fine," she finally said as their lips smacked at parting.

"Fine," he agreed. One more smacking peck and she was up and in the laundry room pulling her hot clothes out of the dryer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me some love if you liked.**


	2. Ch 2 Mutually Exclusive Results

**A/N: I am very pleased with the response from the first chapter. The word that stands out to me was "fun". I'm glad y'all think it's fun. It will get heavy in (and for) a bit, but I'm a strong believer in the HEA. Just so you know.**

**Beta'd by MarinaNamaste, who is amazing. **

**Also, Aretee has some wonderful stories that are near and dear to my heart. You should check that out. ;)**

* * *

><p>After Bella left their tata tasting session they both worried that things would get weird. But it didn't. They still saw each other or talked every day. They still touched, fought, wrestled, and held hands. But neither of them mentioned the incident in Jake's little bed. Neither of them forgot about it, either.<p>

Jake's fantasies were more vivid with actual knowledge to fuel his mental movies. And Bella only grew more curious about male physiology, as well as her own. They both wondered what other fingers would feel like producing the climax to their fantasies.

Two silent, but normal, weeks later, they found themselves sitting together on the couch in Charlie's living room. Charlie was flipping between two baseball games when an urgent call from the station caused him to throw the remote into Jacob's lap, plant a hurried kiss on Bella's forehead, and dash out the front door.

Bella was sick of baseball and looked at the remote nestled in the fold of Jacob's leg and waist.

"See something you like, Bells?" Jake asked with his cheeky grin looking between her and his crotch. That wasn't new. Jacob was king of innuendo and he'd been laying it on thick for two weeks hoping to start another experiment. Images of their experiment indeed flooded Bell's mind and her nipples hardened at the memories.

"I want to see if something that peaks my curiosity," she said back through her eyelashes wondering if he'd catch her drift. She thought she'd be crap at flirting, but the rise of his left eye brow and his dilating pupils told her maybe she wasn't.

"What's that?" Jake said pushing his legs down the couch a bit to give her a better view. He thought he'd help this along by running his hand across his stomach. The movement pulled his t-shirt up, exposing the well-developed V of his abs above his low slug athletic shorts.

"What makes it hard?" Bella asked biting her lip. She'd been wondering since she felt it on her butt. The memory of it made her want to rub her thighs together.

"The remote?" Jake smiled at her. "Plastic, silly." Jake could hardly believe his luck. She was getting bold. Bella was amused by his coyness. Bella's eyes raked down his stomach as Jake ran his own fingers slowly through his slight happy trail. He knew what he was doing.

Bella licked her lips and put both of her feet on the floor to scoot closer to him. Her eyes flicked up to Jake's again while her hand copied Jake's movement and stroked the smattering of dark hair right above his waistband.

"That'll do it, Bells," Jake's voice was husky again. Her hands were cold, but he relished the feeling. Her hand continued to slide down, tentatively, into this waistband. She let her finger glide along the hidden fuzz and then lower.

"But it's still soft?" she said as her thumb brushed along the head still sheathed in its skin.

"Not if you keep doing that." Jake let his head fall back against the back of the couch and opened his eyes to see his hot best friend's cold hand inside his shorts. _Fuck that feels good_, he thought. Bella's eyes widened when Jacob raised his hips, pulled down his shorts, and kicked them off so Bella could see what she was doing. His hand covered hers, "like this," he said in a low tone, showing her exactly what he liked.

"Wow," Bella said as she pulled the skin back and marveled at the velvety smoothness of Jake's dick. It was the same russet color as the rest of him. That made her think about what she expected to see. She didn't know what she expected to see. "It keeps getting harder and longer," she said surprised. Of course she'd seen movies, heard boys (and girls) talking, and even thumbed through the well-worn chapter of her biology book on the human reproductive system. But the practical application was entirely different. She had to see it to believe it-and touch it apparently.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned. "Have you thought about what you're going to do after you get me hard?" Jake was panting and Bella's heart sank. She hadn't thought of that, but her curiosity got the best of her. She continued to rub him, but then she noticed there was more to it.

"Those are the 'balls' guys are always talking about?" Bella asked pointing at Jake's nutsack. "I only see one." He couldn't hold back his laugh. Bella climbed off the couch and sat on the floor in front of him. A blush had spread up her neck, but she was too interested to worry about being bashful. Her hand had stopped pumping, but seeing Bella kneeling in front of his exposed penis made him even harder. Yet another dream come true.

"There's two balls in one sack, Bells," he reached down to show her. Seeing Jacob grab himself made her girlie parts throb again. She wondered if Jake touched himself like she did.

"Jake, do you," her voice trailed off. She realized the question slipped out before she could stop it. She wrapped her hand around his shaft again because she liked watching his face when she did it.

"Do I what?" Jake asked. They both wondered why they could sit here and talk so easily about all this with each other.

"Do you do this to yourself?" Jake did not miss the huskiness in her voice. His initial fear was that she'd be grossed out by it, but it seemed that she was more turned on by it. He didn't want to show his cards, though.

"Do you?" he asked. Bella's blush answered for her. Jake had an idea. It was hot. "Come sit back up here." He patted the couch next to him. "Let's show each other." Bella's head jerked up.

"What?" _Show each other what?_ Bella wondered. Again, a thrill went through her gut and intensified the throb. She was going to have to touch herself at some point this evening.

"You sit here and show me how you do it and I'll take care of what you started here." Jake pointed to his rock hard erection that Bella was still grasping.

Bella was mortified, but if he was half as turned on as she was, he needed some release, too. She nodded and climbed back up on the couch. She watched as Jake continued to stroke himself like he'd showed her. "Come on, Bells. I'm feeling a little exposed here." She had started it after all.

Bella reached her hand into her yoga pants and found her own button. She was wet and she dipped her fingers in her own juices and slid them over her clit. She bit her lip and looked back over at Jacob. He was watching her hand intently. "Fuck that's hot, Bells." And his hand sped up on his shaft.

"This isn't going to take me very long," Jake said a short while later and both their breathing had increased to panting.

"Me neither," Bella reached under her shirt and tweaked her own nipple. It was something she started doing after their last experiment. Jake had taught her that her nipples were directly connected to her clit.

"Fuck, Bells, did you just tweak your tit?" Jake asked. His profanity made her moan. Her moan made him cum and a fountain of hot seamen spurted up and landed on his abs. Bella felt her muscles tighten and, instead of stifling her sounds like she did in her bed up stairs next to her father's wall, she let out a long panting moan. Jake watched her writhing body, and swirling fingers in both her top and pants. He gave one last shudder and waited for her to finish.

"Jake, what did we just do?" Bella bit her lip a little embarrassed.

"We did unto ourselves what we'd have others do unto us," he recited the twisted version of the old axiom. "I'd call experiment number two a success." Both smiled shyly at each other and then moved to the kitchen to clean themselves up. When Jake had his shorts back in place he cleared his throat.

"Since you initiated this experiment," Jake pronounced, "I have some questions that need answering in the next set of experiments."

"Okay," Bella agreed hesitantly, but not warily. "Shall we seal the deal?" Jake smiled as he bent to kiss her with a smacking sound. He was pleased that she wanted to kiss him again-it was how they contracted another set of experiments. They'd made it to second base without spending much time on first and now they'd just spanked themselves in front of each other. Could that be considered third? He wanted some kissing.

"Fine?" Jake asked. Bella pulled him close plundered his mouth that time. Her little hands reached down the back of his pants and grabbed his ass.

"Fine," she finally said pulling her hands out of his pants after she gave him one last squeeze. She turned and left the kitchen as Jacob wiped his bottom lip.

They had a very extraordinary friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you liked...and if you want an update soon.**


	3. Ch 3 Single Blind Double Results

**A/N: So it looks like I'll be updating on Sundays and Wednesdays. I don't know if I can keep that up or not, but I'll try. They're short little dittys anyhow.**

**As always, thanks to my beta, MarinaNamaste. **

* * *

><p>"Jake, stop!" Bella giggled. "I have to get this read. I only have three pages left." Jake had convinced her to do her homework at his house. Then he convinced her to sit on his bed. Then he finagled it so she was between his legs and resting against his chest with is arms caging her in.<p>

Bella didn't put up much of a fight. Since their mutually performed _personal activities_ the other night, both of them found any excuse they could to be around each other. And touch. Bella was fascinated by Jake's anatomy and Jake wanted to find out how to make her moan like she did sitting next to him on the couch. They hadn't had an opportunity with Billy and Charlie always buzzing around.

Jake was rubbing his nose against her ear lobe and nipping at the side of Bella's neck with his lips. She'd shudder every once and a while and he was cataloging the _sweet spots_ in his mind.

"I can't. You smell too good," Jake reasoned running his nose back up to her earlobe. His hands were on her stomach and he slid them up to right under her boobs. He let his thumbs move a little to see if she'd object. Bella didn't object. She was itching for his hands to climb north again and she'd worn the perfume he got her last Christmas knowing he'd like it. It was yet another subtle, passive-aggressive experiment success on Bella's part.

"Then either give me a reason to finish this later or let me finish," Bella prodded when his thumbs swiped over her nipples and his palms descended down her belly again and landed on the tops of her thighs.

"Is that an invitation?" Jake asked as his eyes fell on the cleavage that peeked through the top of her v-neck t-shirt. "Because I can help you finish," he whispered into her ear before nibbling on the lobe. Bella slammed her book shut and dropped it on the floor. Her arms came up and wrapped themselves backwards around his neck, forcing her tits to push out, and she turned into his neck to speak.

"That is a command. Put out, or shut up," Bella said into his neck before she pursed her lips to kiss it, lick it, suck momentarily, then kiss it again. Jake didn't need any more prodding. His hand slid underneath her shirt and went directly to her perfect C-cups and wrapped around them. His thumbs rubbed over the bobbins to feel them harden through the sheer nylon of her barely there bra—which she'd worn on purpose—causing her to moan.

"Yeeesss," Bella said and her hips moved involuntarily. Her hands were still clasped behind Jacob's neck because it gave him better access. Jake was pleased when he felt the front clasp of her bra and unhooked it easily. He pulled the fabric away from her boobs and went back to kneading them, skin on skin. Bella's hips continued their motion and even sped up a little she felt Jake's length against her backside again. "Oooh," she moaned, when he pinched her with both hands.

"Oh, Bells. I love it when you moan." Bella reached down and tugged her shirt over her head and Jake slid the straps of her bra down her arms. Her arms wrapped back around his waist where he caged them in order to give him the best view of her tits.

"Jake, make me…" her whisper stuttered when his fingers flicked her twice. She didn't object.

"Make you what?" Jake asked in a breathy voice laced with hope. He wanted to touch her pussy. He wanted to touch her like she had touched herself the other night. Bella opened her legs and actually brought both her feet to the rest on the outside of Jake's knees, spreading herself wide open.

"You know, Jake. Do it, please," her voice was needy and sounded as lustful as he felt. He loved that she was as hungry as he was. He knew most guys were that horny all the time—sex was almost all they talked about when chicks weren't around. It was refreshing to know that his Bella felt the same way—at least when she was around him.

"Your wish is my command," he said plunging his hand into the waistband of her yoga pants. His fingers explored and teased. He'd looked at Quil's dirty magazines, so he knew the basic lay of the land, but he didn't know Bella's terrain. His left hand gave equal time between both of her luscious tits while her little gasps directed his right hand to the right places in her nether regions.

"Oh, God," Bella's voice had a raw edge on it he'd never heard before when he gently squeezed her clit, "Oh, Jake!" It tightened the ball in his own gut and his hand jerked her harder against his cock. He started moving against her still gyrating hips. Jake dipped his fingers lower and coated them in all the delicious wetness he felt down there. He pulled them back up and wiggled them quickly back and forth across that puckered pearl of hers. It was harder than before and it occurred to Jake that girls get hard, too. He briefly wondered what it'd feel like between his lips.

"Faster," she panted, "you gotta do that faster—right there!" She jerked and tried to rub harder against his hand. That only helped him out because her motion was rubbing him in all the right places, too.

"Tell me where you like it, Bells. That is so hot! Tell me what you want." His voice was low, gruff, and pleading. It vibrated against the moist skin of her neck.

"Ungh, Jake, flick it and then keep doing that," she panted. "So good," she added. He buried his face her in her neck again, another great view of her tits which bounced and jiggled with her movements. "So…ah…good…ah, ah." He did as he was told and then pinched her nipple and her clit at the same time.

"Jake!" she shrieked in a whisper because she knew Billy was watching the game in the other room. He was smart enough to close the door when he'd decided to get her on his bed. The afternoon was going according his expectations. And hers. "Uh, uh," Bella squeaked when his sped up his ministrations.

Jake realized that his hips were bucking as much as Bella's and if he sped up just a little bit, he might be able to cum at the same time as her.

"Come on, Bells," he growled in her ear, "you gotta cum for me."

"Uh, uh, uh," her whispered pants and squeaks were in time with the motion with their hips and Jake could feel the familiar burning in his balls. When his body jerked with his own climax, he bit into Bella's neck and grunted. That seemed to be the little nudge she needed to push her over the edge.

"Jake, nggh, ugh, uh," Bella shuddered with her own climax which only prolonged his. She convulsed and moaned and kept moving in time with Jake's grunts and shudders. She finally moved her hands to still his and they sat there, on Jake's little twin bed, panting after their mutual orgasm.

"Fuck," Jake said running his hands up and down Bella's exposed chest.

"Fuck is right," Bella panted. "You are so much better at that than me," she admitted and turned her head for a kiss. Jake gladly obliged, slipping his tongue deep in her mouth. The kissed for a few minutes before the awareness of the sticky mess in Jake's pants registered in his brain.

"Bells," kiss, "I need to go clean up," kiss. A hiatus in talking left smacking noises in the room as their kisses continued.

"Has it ever occurred to you," Bella said between kisses, "that we run bases really out of order," kiss. Jake's hands continued to tickle and tease while Bella's hands rested on top of his following his movements. He thought that was damn hot because it looked like she was rubbing herself, but he got to feel everything.

"Yes," kiss. "But if you don't mind," kiss, lick, kiss, "I don't mind." More kissing and smacking. "I really do need to clean up, though. This stuff gets nasty if it starts to dry."

"Really?" Bella said and pulled away. She was fascinated by the weirdest things.

"Really," Jake deadpanned. "Do you really want to come see?" The thought of a naked Jake in the shower all lathered up with water running down his toned and defined body would make her come, she was sure of it. She bit her lip and considered it. It made her squirm again.

"No," Bella answered as if it were a serious question and not the joke Jake intended, "Billy would really wonder what we were up to." She leaned forward and hooked her bra. "Where's my shirt?" she asked looking around.

"Over there," Jake pointed to his lamp where the shirt hung askew off the lampshade. Bella had not cared where she'd thrown it. She just wanted Jake's hands on her.

She giggled as she got up. Jake followed her off the bed and headed to the door. He could feel the warm splooge in his boxers and hoped it didn't get on his jeans. He'd just washed them. Then again, it'd totally be worth it.

"You better finish your homework or Charlie won't let you come over again to study," Jake said with a smirk. He'd been the reason she was so distracted. He watched as Bella adjusted those perfect tits inside the cups of her sheer bra and then put her shirt back on.

"Yeah, I won't tell him we were studying anatomy and physiology today." Bella slapped Jake on the ass. "Hurry up, I need to clean up, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Remember it'll seem PWP for a bit. There's some other stuff comin' down the pipe. I promise.**

**Leave me some love if you liked. Or if you didn't.**


	4. Ch 4 Taste Test 1:0

**A/N: Hey folks, ready for some more hot experiments?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bells was washing up the dinner dishes. Harry was driving a well-oiled Charlie back to Forks and Jake was putting Billy in bed. All the beer he and Charlie drank during the game really affected his blood sugar and he was dead weight. Jake finally got him situated and headed back into the living room to clean up the beer cans.<p>

Jake could see Bella through the kitchen door. She'd worn a short and flowing skirt and when she turned to get the last of the dishes from the table, Jake noticed the top two buttons of her shirt were undone. He didn't know if she'd done that on purpose hoping for the next experiment to begin. It'd been about week since the last experiment and Bella could not get it out of her head. Drunk dads gave them the perfect setting and Jake knew it.

Bella heard Jake come into the kitchen and throw the beer cans into the recycle bin. Her stomach dropped when she felt his arms wrap around and pull her against his hard-on. She concluded showing a little bit of her pink lacy bra had worked and her passive-aggressive experiment was a success. She inhaled sharply when his hand plunged down her belly, underneath the waistband of her skirt and into her hot folds.

"What makes you wet, Bells?" he growled into her ear. His hot possessive fingers on her pearl combined with his breath in her ear made her weak in the knees. She leaned back into him and spread her legs a bit to give him better access. His hands still felt so much better than her own.

"Ngghhhh," was all that escaped. He nibbled her earlobe and pulled her against his erection.

"Fuck, Bells. This experiment is invalid," Jake said in between kisses he planted down the side of her neck. "You're already soaked." Two of his fingers slid in easily and they both gasped—Bella because, as much as she had touched herself in the past few weeks, it never occurred to her to stick something _inside_—and it felt _really_ good. Jake gasped at her blatant willingness to continue on. She began moving against his hand, seeking more friction. Jake had another idea, though.

Jake twirled Bella around, moved her over to the left so she wasn't in front of the sink and lifted her to sit on the counter. Brown eyes stared into black as Bella sucked in her bottom lip in anticipation. She wanted to taste his lips again, feel his tongue invade her mouth, have his hands slide over her skin again. He was more than willing to oblige. Lips crashed and teeth clicked which caused some giggles.

They both slowed down a bit, taking their time to figure out how to use their tongues in unison. They teased, licked, sucked, tasted, and nibbled. Jake reached around Bella, grabbed her round ass, and pulled her in to feel how hard he was. Bella responded with a groan and ground herself against Jake. She continued to ravage his lips and her fingers scraped across the fabric that covered his nipples. Jake took that as a cue that she wanted the same treatment. His fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons on her shirt and when Bella realized what he wanted, she shed both her shirt and her bra. Jake applied the knowledge he gained from their other experiments causing Bella to whimper. But it was time to move on to the next experiment.

Jake wanted to taste something else.

Jake released her nipple with a pop—he liked the sound—and continued to kiss down her stomach, towards the next designated experiment site. He wound up kneeling in front of her. He slid his hands up her thighs and his index fingers latched on to the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Another gasp escaped her lips when Jake began kissing her thighs.

"Jake," she panted, "what are you doing?" Her belly curled in delicious anticipation. Jake smiled at the way her shuddering breaths made her boobs jiggle. He didn't think that would ever stop appreciating that and had to adjust himself before he continued on.

"I'm going to attempt to eat you out, Bells," was his clinical answer. "I've never done this before, you're going to have to tell me what feels good, okay?"

"Uh huh," Bella whimpered. She was beginning to believe that they had the best friendship ever. Her skirt kept falling over his head as she felt his tongue on exterior of her neatly shaved coochie. It irritated her that she couldn't see what he was doing. "Jake, take my skirt off. I want to see." His chuckle, so close to her clit, almost made her come undone.

Jake complied with her request immediately and the image of a naked Bella Swan perched, spread eagle, on his countertop was one that he never wanted to erase from his memory. She was sitting there, just waiting for his tongue to lick her deliciously wet slit. Preparing dinner after this experience would never be the same in Jacob's head.

"You gotta talk to me, Bells so I know what's good and what's better." She merely grunted as his hands pressed her thighs farther apart. Bella maintained his eye contact as she watched his long tongue slide out of his mouth and curl up to run up her clit.

"Oh, my god!" Bella moaned. "That was nice." Encouraged, Jake did a series of fast flicks to see how she'd react.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Bella chanted with each flick. A low moan escaped her throat when Jake flattened his tongue in a long smooth swipe.

"Oh, Jake. Where did you learn to do this?" Her hand had moved up to her nipples that she was flicking and pinching. Jake had taught her that, too. Bella found these experiments very helpful.

"The internet has some very informative information," Jake said and remembered another tidbit he'd read and watched. He was going to test it out.

"That sentence was…" Bella gasped again when she felt two of Jake's hot fingers enter her pussy again. "Redundant…ahhh…Jake!" His tongue was back to flicking her clit in rhythm with the pumping of his two fingers. She felt so full and the knot she was used to feeling in her gut was different; it was tighter, deeper, more intense. Jake's fingers seemed to stoke it like a fire making it flare up from her head to her toes. Jake watched appreciatively as Bella continued to flick and pinch her own nipples and her breathing both increased and became shallower. She was close.

"Jake, right there, keep doing what you're doing," she panted. "Don't stop, don't stop." Her legs clamped around his head, making it a little difficult to continue, but he did as he was told. Her head banged against the cabinet doors and Jake watched her tits bounce until her hand slid down into his hair effectively holding his head in place. She seemed to realize that her knees were inhibiting Jake's progress and spread her thighs again. With more room, Jake added a twist to what his fingers were doing. It was only a few more seconds before Bella shrieked and the walls of her pussy clamped around his fingers.

"Fuck, Jacob, fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK!"

He didn't stop until he felt her fingers loosen in his hair. He pulled his fingers out and showed her the juices that ran down his wrist.

"Well, I know how to make you _wetter_, now," he smiled and Bella noticed how his chin glistened. She pulled his collar again and she kissed him deep and long.

"That's what I taste like?" Bella asked in a gravely tone. Jacob groaned at how hot that sounded. "I wonder what _you_ taste like?" she asked hopping down off the counter and walking towards his bedroom.

"Fuck me!" Jake said to himself and offering up the words like a silent prayer. His gaze was glued to the sway of her naked hips and her round ass.

He'd learned a number of things during their three experiments: 1. that Bella is just as horny as he is; 2. Bella likes her nipples tweaked; 3. Bella cusses when she cums; 4. Bella is a screamer, and 5. Bella wants to suck his cock. He found all of these things both encouraging and very exciting;

Reflection time was over and he followed her quickly to his bedroom.

He wasn't one to inhibit the pursuit of knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review if you liked and another may be comin' your way this weekend.  
><strong>


	5. Ch 5 Taste Test 2:0

**A/N: So girls, you liked that last chapter. I'm interested to see how much you like this chapter...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jake dropped Bella's clothes he'd picked up from the kitchen just inside the bedroom door before he closed and locked it. Bella wasn't sure who he thought would come in since his wheelchair bound father was in bed with his TV blasting in his bedroom. Reflecting on how much noise she'd made just a few minutes ago in the kitchen, she was really grateful Billy was also hard of hearing. The feral look in Jake's eyes hardened her resolve to return the favor he'd just given her. She knew he'd never push her, but standing there like that he just looked so—dominant. It turned her on even more.<p>

"You have too many layers on," Bella crooned and Jake had to agree. He'd never known Bella to be so confident before. She didn't seem bashful or self-conscious at all and she was sitting completely, bare-ass naked on his bed. Jake marveled that in the last three weeks he had sucked on her nipples, watched her make herself cum, made her cum, and finally sucked on her clit while finger fucking her pussy. No one would believe it if he told them. He'd told Embry about the first experiment, but not the others.

Bella watched as Jake pulled his shirt over his head. She'd told him once that he was sort-of beautiful, but she had downplayed it. Her eyes raked down his well-defined pecs to his six pack that was visible even when he didn't flex. She was used to seeing his russet colored skin, but now that she knew how it tasted it made her feel funny things between her thighs. That V leading into his shorts almost left her breathless and when the shorts were gone…well there was Jake standing proudly at attention. She'd seen it before and touched it. But, now she wanted to taste that.

"Whatcha lookin' at Bells?" Jake asked cheekily. He knew he was beautiful. He had no shame when it came to showing Bella his goods. Boys have a natural tendency to compare and Jake always came out above average.

"My dessert," she said and licked her lips. She was seated on the edge of his bed and he just walked forward and presented himself to her. She placed her hands on his hips and gazed up at him. "Jeez, Jake. Is this normal?" Jake pretended he didn't know what she meant.

"What? The fact that my best friend is about to suck my cock after I just ate her out? I don't know, Bells. Is that normal?"

"No, I mean your size. Are all men this big?" Bella asked, using her right hand to lift it up and down to inspect it. Jake closed his eyes at the contact but is amused smirk remained on his face.

"I don't know. I don't tend to look at other guys junk. I think I'm a little bigger than most, but I'm no John Holms," Jake responded.

"Who's John Holmes?" Bella said beginning to stroke like Jacob has shown her he liked it.

"I'll have to…" his breath caught, "show you sometime." She looked up as she copied exactly what Jake did to her that turned her on so much. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and she licked the head of his rock hard penis like he had done to her clit. "Fuck!" Jake said and the warmth of her moist tongue seeped through his soul.

Her hand continued to stroke him as she wrapped her lips around the head and sucked it like a lollipop. She wondered if she could make a popping noise like a lollipop makes. She tried.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Jake grunted as he almost fell down. "I have to sit."

"Nope. On your back mister!" Bella commanded. Who was this naked and bold brunette in his bed? She was so much different than the little girl he used to take a bath with. _Shit!_ Jake thought as he fell onto his bed. They should experiment in the shower, too.

Bella was on him in an instant. "That is fun," she giggled and Jake almost passed out at the sight of naked Bella playing with his dick while he was flat on his back. _Could life get any better than this?_ He spread his knees out so she could have better access to examine him.

Bella was completely intrigued. He tasted salty and there was some white fluid leaking out the little hole in the head. "Is that normal?" Bella asked, pointing at the pre-cum. Jake propped himself up on his elbows to watch her clinical examination.

"Yes," Jake replied a little amused. He watched as her thumb ran over the top and smeared it around. Jake groaned and Bella assumed that felt similar to when she dipped her finger in her juices and ran it over her clit. She liked it when Jake licked her clit very much. She took just the head of his penis into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. She liked the little ridge at the base of the head and she flicked it with her tongue. Jake's groan told her that he liked it, too.

"Play with your nipples," Bella urged, "that feels nice." Her hand moved up and down the shaft and she decided to see how much she could take into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat she gagged and pulled back abruptly. "Sorry," she muttered.

"For what?" he panted. "Don't hurt yourself, Bells. You're doing just fine." That made Bella feel good. She could figure this out. She took some time to figure out how far was too far and what felt good in her mouth. She really liked discovering what made Jake moan and grunt. She liked the salty flavor of his precum mixed with his spicy scent.

"Fuck Bella, this is the best experiment yet." She smiled with her mouth complete full and tried to say thank you. The vibration of her voice made his knees jerk up with pleasure. She liked the control she had over this massive man. She looked as she pulled her head back again, swirling her tongue with every bob because it elicited a moan. She almost came again at the sight of Jake playing with his own nipples and eyes rolled back in his head.

She hummed while she took her other hand, that wasn't stroking on her head bobs, and rolled his testicles. There _were_ two of them in there. Her fingers moved to make the distinction as she hummed again and she felt Jake's hand wind in her hair and he came in her mouth.

She wasn't ready for that. Her hands stilled and the rhythm of her mouth faltered from the surprise eruption.

"Don't stop, please!" Jake called desperately. "Please don't stop!"

Alarmed, Bella let the hot splooge fall out of her mouth and help lubricate her hand strokes while she started her head bobbing again. Meanwhile she marveled at the two balls in her other hand as more of Jake's hot juices slid out of her mouth. Jake's hips jerked a few more times and when she felt his grip on her hair loosen she finally stopped.

Jake sat up on his elbows again with a look of sheer wonder on his face. "Fuckin' A, Bella. That was amazing," he gasped in a satisfied tone.

"It's a fucking mess," Bella said, spitting out a little more and looking at the spunk and saliva covering her hands and Jake's dick.

"Sorry I didn't warn you. I've heard girls don't like to swallow," he said truly looking repentant. "But you hummed and I just didn't have any control," his voice squeaked and Bella grinned.

"Jake, it's okay. We'll just have to get better at that." Jake's dick twitched at the thought. "Let's go clean up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...do you like the the thought of blowing Jake as much as him performing on Bella (you)? Cum on, we all know who you were imagining in Bella's place last chapter. What about this one?  
><strong>

**Leave me some love.**


	6. Ch 6 Public Experiment

**A/N: This one is just a bit longer than the others. I'm trying to keep them between 1500 and 2000 words. And always thanks to my beta-queen. I lurves her: MarinaNamaste.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jake?" Bella chewed her bottom lip. Jake jammed the stick of his Volkswagen rabbit that he rebuilt himself into fourth gear revving it a little more than necessary. He was irritated.<p>

"What, Bella?" His eyes heatedly flicked to her, then back to the road in front. He was upset and she hated that.

"I don't want you to be upset," she whimpered. "I don't see what the big deal is, anyway."

"What would I be upset about, Bella?" Jake's tone was acerbic. "We've fuckin' performed oral sex on each other and you want to keep us all hush hush! Why would I be upset about being your dirty little secret?"

Things were fine the two days since their last experiment. They'd talked and even made bashful, but lewd comments to each other over the phone. Then, when Bella called and asked if Jake wanted to go to the movies in Port Angeles with the Forks gang he jumped on the chance hoping he could finally claim Bella as his. She'd said she'd rather not.

"Jake, you never let me finish explaining," she said, her tone pleading and conciliatory. They were meeting the group in the parking lot of Newton's store and they'd decide rides from there. "Jake, if Charlie found out that we were dating or more than friends—whatever you want to call it—," the way Bella twisted her hands seemed to twist Jake's heart at the same time, "he'd never leave us alone. He'd watch us like a hawk and we'd never get any alone time because he'd make sure Billy would watch us, too."

Jake hadn't thought of that. Bella wasn't dumb and she wasn't a coward, either. Now he felt like schmuck for not trusting her more. Bella watched that sexy muscle in his jaw clench and unclench as he mulled that over.

"Jacob," her voice was softer, "you are _not_ my dirty little secret. What we've done," Bella looked down at her hands in her lap and Jake stole a glance during her pause, "has been very special to me. I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that with anyone else." She'd said the right thing and he reached over and grabbed her hand to show her that he wasn't upset anymore. Or, at least he was trying.

"And if we tell people, then it will make it harder to do?" Jake asked. "And you want to?" Jake hoped. He looked over at her again and her blush was her answer again. But he wanted her to say it. He wasn't going to let it go unsaid. He pulled the car over, flipped the gear stick into neutral, and looked at her. "Do you want to?" His voice was low and gravely.

"Yes, Jake," she answered. He was being demanding and it kind of turned her on. She shifted in her seat and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Yes Jake, what?" he grinned at her. "You're going to have to tell me what you want." She peeked up through her eyelashes. She was relieved that he was back to normal.

"I want to keep experimenting." She reached up and ran her finger down his jawline and bit her bottom lip again. Jake pulled her with his finger under her chin so that his lips were right by her ear.

"Good," he whispered, "because I want to taste you again." He felt her tremble. "Soon." He pulled back and kissed her again, slowly and deeply. He ran his tongue over the roof her mouth, teased and tangled his tongue with hers, sucked her lower lip, and the swiped that same lip with his. They were both breathless.

"So how do we play this tonight?" Jake asked while they both caught their breath. Bella's lips curved up into a devious smile.

"Let's see how much we can touch each other without anyone noticing," Bella suggested. Jake eyed her curiously. "We can even make a game of it."

"Okay," Jake agreed, "5 points for copping a quick feel, 5 points for a kiss—10 if you get tongue in there, 15 for actual genital stroke, and…"

"And 10 for a purple nurple," Bella interrupted. Jake liked this game already.

"How much for a smack on the ass?" Jake asked.

"5 points—that's too easy, but if one can elicit a moan or groan they get 25," Bella had an idea how she was going to do that in a dark movie theater. They were definitely going to get a bag of popcorn to share. "What's the prize?" she asked.

"Blow job on the way home," Jake said without batting an eye.

"And if I win?" Bella huffed, though she wouldn't mind doing that again.

"I'm going to finger fuck you again to see what it takes to make you scream my name again," Jake growled dipping his hand in between her legs causing her to moan. He swallowed her moan with a kiss and battled her tongue again.

"I've already got 25 points, though," he smirked pulling away.

"It hasn't started yet!" Bella cried. Jake winked at her while he pulled his hand out of her crotch, put the car in gear, and pulled back on the road."

"Either way, I win," Jake said. They weren't far from the parking lot of Newton's store.

"You think so?" Bella asked as she reached over and ran her hand up Jake's thigh. She didn't find what she was looking for and Jake smiled at the little pout that crossed her face. She ran her hand up the other thigh and found her prize and scraped her fingernails over his denim clad member. She felt it stiffen slightly, but knew it would be harder to stimulate it more through Jake's jeans.

"Bells? What are you doing?" Jake eyed her movements wishing he'd worn his athletic shorts again for better access. He pulled into a parking spot about six spaces away from the silver Suburban he knew was Mike's.

"Well I was going to suck on the head of your dick, but it's not ready and we're here," Bella smirked at him and opened the car door. Jake groaned.

"Now I have 25 points, too," she declared and got out of the car. Bella walked towards Mike and his smile quickly turned into a frown when Jacob joined them a few seconds later.

"Where is everyone?" Bella asked looking around the empty parking lot. Mike took in Jake's size, but was comforted by the distance he kept from Bella. Mike figured Bella was rejecting him, too.

"Lauren talked Jessica into going shopping in Seattle last minute and Tyler and Eric didn't want to come if they couldn't hit on them. Ben is sick, so Angela is taking care of him," Mike said. "You didn't tell me you were bringing anyone," he said his eyes flicking to Jacob. That's when Jake smelled the set up. He figured that Mike encouraged the other two guys to take a hike when the others bailed so he could make a move on Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella squeaked, but winked at Jake from the corner of her eye. She'd been complaining about Mike's inability to take a hint for weeks now. "This is my _friend_, Jake." Bella emphasized the word friend as Jake grabbed her ass with the hand he hadn't extended to shake with Mike.

"Mike, right?" Jake asked as if he didn't know. "I met you before a few months ago when you guys came surfing down at first beach."

"That was you?" Mike had not forgotten about the long-haired Indian kid who hijacked Bella and gone walking down the beach. "You look so different."

"Yeah. I cut my hair for football season," Jake explained. "Five more points," he added for Bella's benefit.

"And he grew a foot and packed on nearly seventy pounds of muscle weight during off season conditioning," Bella bragged. "Your hair will grow back." She ran her finger through it, brushing his earlobe. "Five points for me," she mouthed to him. He couldn't argue because it took everything he had to keep from closing his eyes at her touch. He would have moaned if Mike the dickweed wasn't standing there.

"Do you want to drive?" Mike asked sounding annoyed. "Since there's only three of us we don't need the tank," he said motioning to the Suburban. "She's a gas guzzler."

"Sounds great," Bella chirped. "Jake rebuilt his car himself." Jake loved it when Bella bragged on him. He just beamed.

"Do you actually fit in there?" Mike asked in an sour tone.

"You'd be surprised what I can do in that car," Jake let his innuendo hang in the air and a whole series of new experiments came to his mind. Bella did not miss the glint in his eye when he said that.

They piled in the car with Bella sitting shotgun. Jake insisted since she was a girl and his dad would kill him if put her in the back. Mike didn't argue too much. Jake realized why when Mike spent the entire ride with his arms hugging Bella's seat and his fingers kept brushing her shoulders. Jake was irritated to no end at Mike's attempt at dominance. Jake fiddled with his ring, a nervous habit he picked up from his father.

"Shit, Bells. I dropped my ring on the floorboard. Can you get it for me?" Jake called when they were almost at the end of their hour long drive. Bella smirked at him. She knew what he was doing.

"Sure," she smirked and unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned across the center console. She placed her hand right where she knew his dick would be, rubbing her thumb across it as she bent down into his lap to look for his ring. From Mike's vantage point it looked like Bella was sucking him off. Mike's blood boiled. Perhaps because he knew Bella was never that comfortable with him.

"Can't this wait until we stop?" Mike whined as he looked at Bella in such a compromising position. Jake's foot hit the brake and his big hand wrapped around Bella and grabbed a whole handful of her breast.

"Shit! Sorry, Bells." Mike couldn't see where Jake's hand had ended up. Nor could he see the evident of Jake's hard-on through his loose fitting jeans. Mike was irritated enough to sit back in his own seat until Bella sat up again.

"Here you go," Bella said handing him the ring, but dropping it in the seat between Jake's legs. "Oops! Let me get that?" Bella shrieked and her hand plunged to follow the ring and Jacob chuckled as Bella's hand rooted for the ring just above his nuts.

"We're going to need a fuckin' calculator," Jake said, chuckling at her aggressiveness.

"For what?" Mike called when Bella sat back in her seat giggling and he leaned forward again.

"Jake and I have been helping each other with some science experiments. We have some calculations to do on our data." That seemed to mollify Mike and Jake just shook his head.

The movie went much the same way as the car ride. Mike vying for Bella's attention; Jake dropping popcorn or candy in places he or she would have to look for it. Bella sat between the two of them and rolled her eyes at Mike's blatant placement of his upturned hand. She was not going to hold it. Mike shifted in his seat a number of times and Bella did notice that he was getting paler and paler.

"Mike, are you okay?" she finally whispered after she pretended to miss the popcorn bucket and her hand landed in Jake's lap _again_.

"No. I think I caught what Ben has," he complained and shifted closer to her to explain.

"Well don't pass it to me," Bella said in an unsympathetic tone. "I'm sorry you don't feel well. Do you want to go?" she asked. If they got back to Forks early, she and Jake could try some car experiments.

"No," he stated flatly. It wasn't five minutes later when Mike ran for the door headed to the bathroom.

Bella barely had time to ponder where Mike was headed when Jake's lips were on hers and his tongue was begging entrance. His hand went straight to her boob and his thumb ran over her nipple. Bella didn't know what came over her, but she climbed on Jake's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. This gave Jake much better access to both her tits which he kneaded and squeezed with enthusiasm while he continued to plunder her mouth. Bella put up a good fight though.

They talked and whispered between kisses about what they liked best. They practiced different techniques. Bella learned that Jake's ears were very sensitive to both her lips and breath. And he really liked it when she whispered dirty little nothings to him. Jake learned that Bella's soft money spot was right where her neck meets her shoulder. He left a mark there to remind himself later.

All thoughts of keeping score for their little game were forgotten and Bella, conscious of other people in the theater, was glad that Mike insisted on the back few rows. From her position straddling Jake's lap, she could see no one was behind them. She began rubbing herself against Jake's boner which was now pointing up towards his delicious abs instead of down at the floor. She'd helped him adjust it after she checked to see how hard he was.

Bella smiled and swallowed Jake's moan and continued to stimulate her own clit against Jake's reinforced denim. They finally noticed that the credits were rolling and decided they better go find Mike.

Mike was sitting on the stairs in the lobby and looking both ill and irritated. Bella saw his eyes flash to her shoulder and pulled her shirt over to cover her hickey. She couldn't stop the blush and Jake just strutted like a cock in a hen house.

"You guys finished?" Mike spat.

"Movie's over," Jake supplied. "Too gruesome for you?"

"The floor show was too explicit," Mike said getting up. "Can we just go back to Forks, now?"

Halfway home, with Mike dead asleep in the back seat, Jake regarded Mike in the rearview mirror. "What a marshmallow," Jake said.

"Oh, he's sick and it probably didn't help that we were totally making out in the theater. I'd be angry, too if I came back from the bathroom and found the two people I was with going at it like there was no tomorrow."

"Well, I'll concede you the victory," Jake grinned at her.

"Let's get Mike home and we'll talk about prizes then." Bella bit her bottom lip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little tamer than the others, but we'll get there. **I know some of you want to see that seed of the shower come to fruition...be patient.****

**Leave me some love.**


	7. Ch 7 Social Experiments

**A/N: I didn't get as many reviews, this week. Just for that, there are some rough waters coming up. That's just karma, people!**

**Thanks to MarinaNamaste for her beta genius and constant refining thoughts. And care packages. She's making me fat, folks.**

* * *

><p>"They look cozy, don't they?" Embry asked Quil a touch of humor in his voice. Jake and Bella were sitting by the fireside almost touching but not quite.<p>

"What you are you talking about? They always look like that," Quil said, annoyed. If he were Jake he'd have made a move on Bella long ago. But Jake insisted that their friendship was more important than copping a temporary feel. Quil thought Jake was full of shit.

"He felt her up. Didn't he tell you?" Embry asked, loving that he had info that Quil didn't. Embry was a complete girl when it came to gossip—he loved the knowledge of other people's private affairs.

"No shit!" Quil looked over at them again. _Stupid fuckers_, he thought. They never tell him anything. "The fucker finally did it, huh? Looks like she didn't mind too much, either." She did seem to be leaning into them a little more. They weren't touching, but he could tell something was different. "Like, what happened? Did they fuck or did he just get to second?"

"I don't know, the sly bastard would tell me shit. It's like he's trying to keep it secret. I made some offhand comment about him pretending to catch her or something when she trips, which is all the fucking time, and Jake copping a feel and the dumb bastard got this stupid ass look on his face. I asked him what the fuck that meant and the pansy actually blushed. When I asked if they'd done it he just smiled that stupid ass grin of his and said 'no comment.' Stupid fucker. If I'd felt up Bella Swan, I'd be sure as shit everyone knew about it," Embry said.

"Which is probably why she is never alone with you and Jake watches you like a hawk," Quil laughed. That rankled Embry for some reason. Jake was rather possessive when it came to Bella and he didn't think Jake had any right. If Bella decided she wanted to date someone else on the rez, she should be able to.

"Let's fuck with 'em," Embry said.

"How do you mean?" Quil asked distracted, too busy trying to image what Bella's boobs looked like under that thick sweater she was wearing.

"Ask Bella to dance and get a little too close," Embry plotted. "Then we can see how possessive Jake is over his little Swan."

"He'll kick my ass," Quil said, remembering how clear Jake had made it that Bella was his territory.

"Are you a pussy?" Embry challenged, grinning.

"Why don't you do it? Sounds to me like you're the pussy," Quil countered.

"Because A) Jackass, he told me that they got it on the other night and he'd know what I was doing, and 2) I'm trying to get it on with Lauren over there," he pointed to the wispy blonde near the fire who kept making furtive glances over at them. "If she sees me flirting with Bella, she'll drop my ass."

"She's here for you?" Quil asked, a little shocked.

"Yep," he boasted, "she saw my guns at the beach a few weeks ago and now she can't help herself."

"You're so full of shit," Quil said, though the envy steeped his voice.

"So you gonna do this or not?" Embry brought the conversation back to fucking with Jake's head.

"What do _I_ get out of it?" Quil asked.

"Bragging rights. A chance to laugh at Jake. Maybe one of the other paleface girls will notice and take pity on your soul and let you cop a feel," Embry projected. Quil didn't seem to mind _that_ idea.

"What do I do?"

"You really are clueless aren't you?" Embry punched his shoulder. "No wonder you can't get laid."

"Fuck off!" Quil said. It wasn't his fault he was shy around girls.

"Just ask her to dance and, you know, like run your hands down to her ass and see how far you can get. If she doesn't want them there you'll feel her like, stiffen."

"Stiffen?" Quil asked sincerely confused. He couldn't figure out how he'd feel that on her ass. "Like, they get hard to?" Embry just stared at him in complete and utter amazement.

"Are you really this dumb? Don't you have the largest porn collection on the rez? How the hell would a girl get stiff? Like…you know what? Never mind. You can't do this." There was a challenge in Embry's voice that Quil couldn't let go.

"No, fine, I'll do it," Quil muttered. He had no idea what to do, but all they wanted to do was get a rise out of Jake. He stood up and brushed the sand off his jeans. He looked back at Embry who was grinning at him like a goon. Slowly he walked over towards Bella and Jake who were talking about doing homework together later than night. That gave Quil and idea.

"Homework, Jake? Really. Can't you think of anything better to do with Bella than homework?" Quil thought that'd be a nice intro to ask her to dance; feel her shoulders against his hands, maybe even her warmth. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"What do you want, Quil?" Jake asked trying to stifle his chuckle.

"Well I came over here to hang with you guys for a while, but hearing you bore poor Bella to tears makes me want to show her a good time," Quil tried. Bella bit her lip to hide her smile. "Bella, come dance with me."

"Oh, Quil, there is no way I'm dancing with anyone. Have you seen me walk?" Bella asked alluding to her ability to trip over air. Everyone on the rez teased her for it.

"Listen, they playing all slow songs. I need to work on my moves for the winter formal," Quil said pleading with his big brown eyes. Bella looked over at Jake who didn't seem too amused with is friend. He was looking at Quil like he was a puzzle to be solved. "Jake won't mind," Quil didn't miss Bella's glance, "he keeps insisting that you guys are just friends."

Bella looked over at Jake again who forced a smile at Quil. Bella had not seen this look before, but she reckoned that she saw a side of Jake that no one else did, so it was possible that the guys saw a side of Jake that she didn't see. Plus, she liked that Jake had kept things as hush, hush as he could.

"Sure, Quil," she agreed. "Just one dance, but then Jake has to take me home." She peered over at her friend with benefits, "there's something new in biology I had to show him and we didn't have time before the bonfire." Jake caught her eye and smirked. He looked back at Quil, not quite sure what the fucker was up to, and his eyes hardened giving him a look that almost made Quil retreat.

"Fine, Quil. Enjoy your _time_," Jake gritted out through his teeth and stressing the last word. Jake wasn't going to allow much of it.

Quil reached down, lending Bella a hand, and helped her up. She brushed the sand off her jeans and they made their way closer to Paul Lahote's truck that was blasting the stupid romantic songs from the open cab. It was still near the fire and Quil noticed its light gave Bella's usually pale skin a healthy glow.

"One song, Quil," Bella smiled and her eyes flicked to Jake's again. The tendon was flexing in his neck again, but Bella was sure he was mad at Quil and not her. She'd make it up to him.

"Okay," Quil said barely containing his excitement. He was so used to being turned down he didn't quite know what to do. He searched for Embry who was sitting near Lauren now, but looking at him. Em covertly gave Quil two thumbs up and the motioned for Quil to put his hand on Bella's waist. Quil did as he was told and he really liked the feel of her soft hips under his palms.

Quil was taller than Bella, but not as tall as Jake. Bella's palms rested lightly on his shoulders and her heart began to race, but only because she was imagining being in Jake's arms. She decided they'd have to experiment with dancing sometime. Maybe Jake would ask her to the winter formal that Quil mentioned. She didn't even know the rez school had one.

Bella was wrapped up enough in her thoughts that she didn't really notice the movement of Quil's hands as she pondered what she'd wear to a winter formal if she were asked, until she felt his fingers give each of her ass cheeks a little squeeze. It made her come back to herself and she realized that her head was pressed against Quil's chest and Quil was taking full advantage of his position. She squeaked when he squeezed again and then she felt _his_ warmth. Jake's body pressed into Bella from the rear as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You better move your hands, Quil, before people think you're rubbing my junk," he growled to his friend over Bella's shoulder. She didn't mind that Jake was staking his claim like this, because she didn't want Quil hitting on her. She felt Quil's hands slide off her rear and Jake pulled her in, closing the gap. "You're done, now, Quil Ateara V," Jake's voice was low and menacing and Bella felt it resonate through her core. And then down further, to her _other_ core.

Quil just nodded and backed up, stumbling over a log. There was something almost feral about Jake's eyes and Quil knew not to mess with him. Embry watched from across the fire and smirked to himself. He was sure that things had progressed much further than some quick play to second base between his childhood friend and his best girlfriend. He just wanted Jake to admit it to the rest of them.

When Quil backed away, Embry watched Jake's other arm snake around her waist and he lowered to whisper something in her ear. She smiled and he could have sworn he saw Jake bite her earlobe. Jake was definitely holding out on the rest of his pack, but their little display was Jake's way of marking the territory he'd laid claim to so long ago.

Hypothesis confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leave me some love or I won't update for a week. Just sayin'. ;)**


	8. Ch 8 Lab Partners

**A/N: Oh, sweet readers! You have taught me that threats work! You more than _tripled_ the number of reviews last chapter and that made me feel so good! Thank you for playing along.(Please keep that up!)  
><strong>

**Okay, some of you won't like me for this one. But give me the same response and I'll reward you with another chapter quickly. Well...on Sunday.**

**Thanks to MarinaNamaste for her kind and gentle nudges. You really should check out her Pineapples and Cherries story. She's a genius at the lemons if you like the sour. They're so sweet, too. It's a great Jake/Nessie story.**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas. :)**

* * *

><p>Bella sat in science class completely oblivious to everything around her. She was usually meticulous about taking notes, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too distracted trying to be too apathetic—she was just too hurt. Since she'd tried, unsuccessfully, to get Jake to go take her to the winter formal on the rez, he hadn't talked to her.<p>

_"Why do you want to go so bad?" Jake asked with an irritated tone. Following the bonfire, he'd driven her back to Forks and they were parked outside her house. The plan was to go back in and formulate some hypotheses that needed testing. _

_"I don't know, I just do." Bella said as she pulled a shoulder up to her ear. She didn't really understand it herself, so it was really hard to explain it to Jake. "It was nice being held like that, I guess." She wanted Jake to hold her like that._

_That made Jake angry. He knew Bella didn't like to dance and he knew that she didn't like big, public events like dances. Now, all of a sudden, she has one dance with Quil Ateara V and she wants to go? The only thing Jake could figure was she really liked Quil's moves. Jake refused to allow that thought to play through his mind, though it was already rooted in his heart._

_"Being held like what, Bella? I'm sure if you want to go, Quil would be more than happy to take you." Jake leaned over and opened her car door. Bella was confused._

_"I don't want to go with Quil. I want to go with you," she said and pulled the car door closed again. Bella noted the angry tone in his voice and wondered what had taken him from horny to angry._

_"Could have fooled me. You and Quil seemed pretty cozy dancing by the fire." The mere memory made his blood boil. She'd rested her head against Quil's chest and that dumb-assed grin on Quil's face only got bigger when he squeezed her ass. It made his blood boil-he was so angry he couldn't see straight. Jake did think it was pretty cool how frightened Quil looked when Jake finally stepped in._

_"What?" Bella asked. She was completely confused. "You think I liked that?"_

_"Yes. Isn't that the reason you just gave for wanting to go to the dance?" Jake's voice actually squeaked and he mentally cursed his adolescent body for faltering at the stupidest of times._

_Bella was so confused by the way he twisted what she said or meant that she didn't say anything. He usually took her silence as a yes and that's exactly what he did then, too. He leaned over and opened her door for her again._

_"Good night, Bella. I'll be sure to tell Quil that you're interested in going to the dance with him. I'd expect a call before morning." Bella numbly got out of the car not really sure what had just happened. By the time she realized that Jake had just basically dumped her off at home, his taillights had turned off her street, headed back to La Push. She'd ignored Quil's texts and phone calls._

Bella thumped her head down on the lab table. That'd been five days ago and Jake still wouldn't answer or return her phone calls. He wouldn't even text her back. She even tried to go down and see him, but no one seemed to know where Jake was. Which Bella knew was complete bullshit because everyone knew where everyone was in La Push.

And she didn't understand why he was so upset. When he pulled her away from Quil at the bonfire he'd whispered a promise in her ear so dirty she almost fell down. They were headed back to her house to…well…it never happened. And she missed it. She missed him. She missed being wanted.

"Are you okay?" a gentle voice asked. It was her lab partner who was the new guy last year. All the girls went bat shit crazy over him. He'd dated a few of them, but not Jessica and boy did Bella have to hear about that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella answered. She looked more closely at him and he had the most interesting colored eyes. They were green, but ringed with gold on the outside of the irises. The corner of his mouth twitched up in a crooked smile.

"You could have fooled me. You haven't taken notes for the past three days and that is not like you," Edward whispered.

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner called, asking for the answer to the question and trying to make Edward look bad.

"The Krebs Cycle, sir," Edward replied easily. Bella's head popped up to see if it was the correct answer and Mr. Banner just stared for a minute trying to decide if he should tell Edward off or not.

"Correct," he finally said. "I'm glad you're actually paying attention." Mr. Banner turned his attention back to Mike's gang who never knew what was going on.

"I'll be okay. I just…" Bella cut herself off. She didn't want to unload her boy troubles on a guy she barely knew. "Never mind."

"What? Is it about that guy from La Push?" Edward asked looking sincerely concerned. Bella's head jerked up and she stared into those strange eyes again. They were almost hypnotic.

"How do you know about him?" Bella asked warily before she could stop herself. He seemed truly interested and she'd been quiet for five days. It felt nice to talk to someone.

"Bella, this is Forks. Hello?" Edward then looked a little sheepish. "And, Newton has a big mouth…" he paused very briefly, "and he wasn't happy a few weeks ago." Edward's eyes flicked over to where Mike sat and Bella turned her head to look, too. Mike caught both of them looking and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask, "what'd I do?"

"That fucker," Bella mumbled. She knew Mike was going to run his mouth about the movies but she was pissed about it. She didn't even know Edward and Mike talked so if Edward heard it from Mike, it was probably everywhere. Bella groaned.

Edward smiled at Bella's curse. "Don't worry. No one believes a word Newton says anyway." Bella laid her head back down on the cool lab table. She was sure she was going to faint. She heard his body shift and his breath was near her ear. She missed being close to someone and she silently welcomed Edward's close proximity.

"Do you want to piss him off?" Edward asked in a low tone. Bella opened her eyes and looked at him but didn't answer. Edward pressed on anyway and placed his hand on the small of her back. It felt protective and warm in a void that had been cold for days. He whispered into her ear. "Anyone who gets close to you pisses him off. Just let him think we're more than we are and it'll do the job." Bella smiled at the chill that went down her spine and peeked back over at Mike who did, indeed, look livid.

"Ms. Swan, are you feeling okay?" Mr. Banner asked.

"No, sir," Edward answered for her. "She's turned white and she's cold and clammy."

"I can take her to the nurse," Mike offered from across the room. Bella's groan at the thought was unconscious, but it made her look sicker than she was. It was quite effective. Edward was already out of his seat with his arm around her waist lifting her up.

"I got it," Edward said feigning concern to mask his delight that he'd beaten Mike to the punch. "I'll come back for our books," he added.

"I'm sorry I'm called you out, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said in a conciliatory yet authoritative tone, "I'll send someone with both your things, soon. Just see that she's okay." Edward nodded.

Edward forced Bella to lean on him by wrapping his arm around her waist in order to maintain the ruse. Bella leaned into his side and she could feel his lean muscular physique. He wasn't built like Jacob, but he was cut she could tell. When they were in the hallway Bella covered her mouth to hide her snigger.

Edward peered down at her but didn't let go of her. He seemed to like the feel of her pressed into him. "You seem to be feeling better," he quipped in a hopeful tone.

"Not really," Bella said, "but it's fun to piss Mike off. Do I want to know what Mike says about me and my friend from La Push?" Bella asked wincing at the mention of Jake.

"No you don't. And Mike doesn't want to know what most people think about him because he's so vocal about it," Edward remarked as he pulled away from her a bit.

"I want to know," Bella said. They began walking down the hallway and Bella immediately felt lonely and cold again.

"'Whiney' and 'pussy' are used quite a bit. I'll spare you the rest," Edward dished.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as they reached the short staircase leading down to the outside door.

"Well, we do actually have to go to the nurse's office if we don't want to get written up. And you're going to have to get cold and clammy like I said."

"Not a problem. I always run a little cold," Bella said. That's why she always held Jake's hand. He was like a walking space heater. God she missed him. They got to the bottom of the stairs and headed out the door to building A, but Bella stopped to collect herself for a moment. Edward noticed the pained look on her face and guess she was thinking about _him_ again.

"So what is up with that guy that seems to keep Mike from scoring with you?" Edward asked with that crooked smirk. It eased the pain a little. He was very, very handsome. The more she looked, the harder it was to look away.

"I don't honestly know. He hasn't talked to me and he won't return my phone calls. It's a stupid misunderstanding and I don't know why I'm telling you this," Bella finished. She didn't know why she was telling this perfect stranger her love life woes. Well, he wasn't a perfect stranger. She did know who he was. And he did seem interested. His interest eased the throbbing hole in her gut. And he was so nice to look at.

"Well, he sounds like a jerk or an idiot. Or," Edward pretended to think about it, "a little bit of both. I wouldn't ignore you for that long, that's for sure." Thinking about it and talking about it made her want to sit down, so she did. Was he flirting with her? Did he just tell her that he wouldn't treat her like Jacob was treating her? She and Jacob had been friends since they were in diapers—even while her mother dragged her off to Arizona they kept in contact. He was the first person she called when her mom dumped her back in Forks a few weeks after her wedding. Bella was in junior high and Jacob really helped throughout those awkward years. Another jarring pain ripped through her.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Bella groaned again. She was getting really good at groaning. Maybe she and Mike were the perfect couple—two whiney pussies. That thought made her nauseous.

"I know you don't, but it might do you some good. Holding it all in…that doesn't seem to be going well for you."

Bella looked up and he was wearing that crooked smile again. Bella understood why the girls creamed over him. The way he peered at her made her heart pound and she was sure that he was flirting with her. Damn! He was really good looking. He seemed to be really nice, too. He'd held on her to her after they were in the hallway and he was the one who used Mike as an excuse to get close to her. And if felt good. She liked physical affection. Would it be such a bad thing to experiment with a different lab partner? Literally.

Why not? Jake wasn't talking to her. It didn't look like he was going to talk to her any time soon. And she missed talking to someone.

"I wanted to go to a dance, he didn't. We got in a fight. Now, he won't talk to me," Bella summed up.

"That's it?" Edward asked incredulously in a velvety smooth voice she was sure would land him a job in Vegas night club if he tried. "He hasn't called you in how many days because you want to go to a dance with him? What an asshole." Bella couldn't help but think Edward was right. And his voice didn't squeak like Jake's would have. Edward just seemed more mature than Jake. All Bella wanted to do was go to a dance with Jake on _his_ reservation. Isn't that what Jake wanted anyway? Didn't he _want_ people to know that they were together? He was the one who was upset when she wanted things hush-hush and now Jake's mad that she wanted to go on a date in public. She couldn't figure out what the fuck was going through his head. She was trying to give him the opportunity to claim her as his and he just dumped her at her house in the middle of the night. What a fucker.

"That's about it," Bella added aloud.

"That was very succinct," Edward complimented. "You're not like other girls, are you?" he added, crooking that lip up again. Bella was starting to think it was kind of sexy. She wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips. They both turned toward the door of the building they just exited, to see Mike carrying both their backpacks.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. The both exchanged a glance and Bella thought she caught Edward roll his eyes.

"She needed a break," Edward explained without hesitation. Bella was impressed with Edward's ability to think quickly.

"Do you need some help, Bells?" Mike asked. A knot of anger wound in Bella's stomach. That was _Jake's_ nickname for her, _not _Mike's. And she didn't want Mike to use it and she didn't want to think about Jake anymore. She thought about telling him as much, but she didn't want to give Mike the satisfaction of knowing that she and Jake were having problems.

"Yes, and _Edward_ will help me," Bella bit out. She stood up and before she knew what was happening, Edward had scooped her up into his arms. She let out a little squeak, her arm automatically winding around his neck. He was more built than she'd realized.

"As you wish," Edward said. Bella just could not get over his eyes. "And," he said over his shoulder to Mike, "it looks like you have your hands full."

Bella buried her head into Edward's chest to hide her snigger and Edward hummed at the feeling of her arms around his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear.

Mike huffed his displeasure and mumbled something under his breath that Bella was sure would make her want to remove his left nut.

Bella could feel Edward's muscle's flex under her as Edward carried her. It seemed almost effortless for him. She'd like to see how he was put together. She let her hand slide down his shoulder and Edward's eyes followed the movement before he leaned in close.

"I'll take you to _our_ winter formal if you want, Isabella," Edward whispered into her ear. His breath sent a jolt through her that she had become very familiar with. And she liked the way he called her Isabella.

"Okay," Bella said before she could think about it more.

She knew that she was lonely. She knew that Jake had rejected her plea—and possibly her. She knew she didn't like Mike who'd gladly take up the slack. But Edward was exciting, quick, and seemingly intelligent. And he wanted to take her to a dance when Jacob didn't.

Maybe it was time for Bella to get a new lab partner for her experiments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A good enough response may get you a Boxing Day surprise.**

**Leave me some love.**


	9. Ch 9 Double Blind

**A/N: You have fallen on the nice list, so here is your Boxing Day treat. I loved getting your reviews they made me giggle. The total number readers was down (You know: Christmas) but the number of reviews went way up. So thank you, folks. I feel the love. (Keep it up.)  
><strong>

**Answers to some questions: This is AU with no wolfie/vamp stuff. I leave it ambiguous for a reason. I like the wondering. I see the whole wolf/vamp thing as a metaphor anyway. I left some things in this chapter ambiguous as well. Answers will come when I update on Sunday.**

**As always, MarinaNamaste really helped with these chapters. I wrote them when I was tired and she pointed out some major deficiencies. Reward her by reading her story Pineapples and Cherries. If you're Team Jacob, it's a hot little Nessie story.**

**Hold on folks, it gets a little worse before it gets better.**

* * *

><p>"Jake what are you doing here?" Bella asked over the thumping of the bass of the terrible teeny bopper music that blared through the gym. Bella could see his hastily knotted tie was the one she bought Billy for Christmas last year. He looked good under the pulsing lights. Bella had to resist every urge to wrap her arms about his bulky, sexy neck.<p>

"My dad bribed me to come talk to you tonight. He said he'd give me the money for the parts I need," Jake said in an unconcerned tone. The flexing muscle in his neck betrayed his emotion. He's was working hard to hold in his anger.

"So you came to _my_ dance at _my_ school? I thought you said it was rude to invite yourself to someone else's dance," Bella bit back at him with her hands on her hips. She looked around for Edward who had gone to get them something to drink. "You haven't talked to me in two weeks, Jake. Two fucking weeks and you show up at _my_ dance?"

"I had to come see if what Embry said was true," Jake shot back in an angry tone.

"And just what did Embry Call tell you?" Bella asked, though she knew that news of Edward asking her to the winter formal had spread quickly and caused some ripples in Forks. She didn't know it had made it to La Push.

"That you were here with…" Jake started in an incredulous tone.

"No, Jacob Black," Bella scolded, cutting him off, "you don't get to be angry. You made it perfectly clear how you felt about taking me to a dance and then afterwards you made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to be with me." Bella's voice broke.

Jake looked away because he couldn't hold her eye contact. He'd been so jealous and then he felt so guilty he didn't know how to even begin the conversation. He'd been so miserable that Billy bribed with the only thing he knew would hit home—car parts.

"I…a…" Jake faltered. He still didn't know where to begin. She looked so beautiful in her shimmering silver dress. She must have borrowed it from someone. "You look nice," he finished. He still avoided her eyes.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" Bella squeaked. "After two weeks of nothing and avoiding me?" She was pissed. And she missed him. She didn't know what to do with all that emotion. She wanted to beat the crap out of him and kiss him, all at the same time.

"Isabella?" Edward approached her from behind. Since their excursion to the nurse's office, she'd spent quite a bit of time with Edward over the past week. He'd driven her home that day and picked her up the next day because her truck was still at school. Edward kissed her in the car that morning and since she was still so lonely she just played along.

"Thanks, Edward," Bella said as she took the drink he offered her. She cleared her throat and looked nervously between the two. "Edward, I'd like you to meet my friend Jacob. Jake this is Edward—my date tonight." Embry had told Jake that she had a date and he went from moping around the house to unbearable. It was Billy's goal to give Jake a reality check—if Jake didn't pull his head out of his ass soon, he'd lose Bella… even as a friend.

"Edward," Jake gruffed, holding his hand out for the lanky shit to shake. Edward sent Bella a knowing look and shook Jake's hand gingerly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Bella asked, acutely aware of how awkward this was for everyone—but mostly for Jake.

"I just wanted to tell you that—" his eyes flickered towards Edward, "can we talk alone?" he finished lamely.

"That what, Jake? No. Just say it. You shut me out for two weeks and then showed up while I'm on a _date_ to tell me what exactly?" Jake flinched at the mention of the word date.

"That I'm sorry?" his voice cracked, it sounded like a question. He really was sorry. He'd learned some very important things about himself during the two week hell he had imposed on himself. First, that he was a very jealous person and he needed to dial that back a bit. Secondly, that he was rash and did really stupid things without thinking. And thirdly, that he missed Bella more than he could even manage to think about clearly. All three of those things combined just about made him explode when Edward's arm snaked around Bella's waist. She placed her hand over his at her waist and ran her thumb over his and Edward entwined their fingers.

"Are you sure?" Bella scoffed. "That sounded like a question to me."

"Bella," Jacob pleaded and shifted his eyes to the floor. His previous anger seemed to have fled. This was so hard for him. Bella could see it. She could feel it. But she was angry. She'd been so hurt. For six days all she could think about was what she did to make Jake angry at her. And he wouldn't even text her. Then Edward had distracted her with his clever mind and striking eyes.

Jake's eyes flickered to their hands and pain ripped through his chest. Jake knew he'd fucked up. He was never sure why Bella hung out with him and then when they started their experiments, he was never sure when they were going to end. He was terrified of the day that he knew was coming—the day when she was going to wise up and realize that he was just an Indian living on a very small reservation. He shook his head at the thought. She'd already found someone new—and it was _all_ his fault.

"Well, I _am_ sorry," Jake finally said and his shoulders drooped in defeat. His eyes shone, though the only person who would have noticed was Bella. He fidgeted with his ring. "I'm sorry if I ruined your evening. Edward," that muscle popped out in his neck again, "it was very nice to meet you." Bella was surprised by this abrupt change.

"Nothing's ruined, man," Edward said. "She's missed you. Your apology probably means a lot to her." Bella squeezed his hand as an affirmation. Edward was sure he was going to get lucky a little bit later. He'd found Bella to be extremely responsive when she was emotional. It'd been a good week for him.

Bella eyed Jake. She knew him better than he knew himself. She knew he was sincere in his apology, but she was just so angry and still so hurt. He'd shut her out and cut her off after she…well it hurt to think of all the things they shared with him and then he left her… with nothing.

"Jake," she called in a softer voice, "can I call you tomorrow? Please?" Her big brown eyes pleaded with him and they shined, betraying her emotion. "We have some things to talk about." Jake couldn't deny her anything at that point.

"Sure, sure," Jake said. "I'll be around." He looked at her skeptical face and then added with a smile, "I promise." She smiled back and his heart cheered a small degree. He wanted his Bella back.

Damn his father for knowing him so well. He'd been moping around the house for two weeks and hiding when her truck rumbled down the driveway. Billy had finally had enough. _You're driving me crazy, Jacob, and you need to see her to be reminded about how much she means to you. Now get out of here before I get my shotgun and shoot you._

Bella watched him exit the gym and jealousy balled up in her stomach as she noted all the girls who pointed and stared at him. He really was beautiful and she'd been lucky enough to see _all_ of him. Memories danced in front of her eyes, it stirred up all those urges and yearnings again.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward whispered into her ear making her heart thud. Or was it already thudding by Jake's presence? She didn't know. "It's a slow song." He took her drink and placed it on the table next to them.

Bella didn't answer, but she didn't object when Edward led her to the dance floor. Slowly Edward lifted her hand, placing it on his neck and traced her bare arm all the way back down to her waist. He was pleased with the goose bumps that were left in his fingers' wake. Looking into her eyes, he pulled her flush with his body, a figure he was becoming quite familiar with.

What started off as an experiment to simply piss Mike off had turned into some pretty hot make out sessions. He was hoping to make it to second base tonight. Maybe even farther. In the few times they'd been supine, Edward noticed that Bella liked his rhythm.

Bella shivered as his other hand brushed across her shoulder blades and she melted into his chest. She liked being held and Edward was a great dancer. He said his mother insisted on lessons and he knew how to make the most awkward person look graceful. Bella was the proof. She felt his lips on the top her ear as he sang along with the song. She thought it was sweet that he was trying to make her feel better.

With her head pressed against Edward's chest her mind ran over what had just happened with Jacob. Jake looked so defeated when he left. It tugged at her heart. He apologized. She imagined Jacob's hands at her waist; running up her arms to her shoulders; Jacob's lips on her neck. She imagined Jacob leading her out to the car and parking in a secluded spot overlooking the lights of the Valley. She imagined Jake reclining her seat and climbing on top of her; Jake's touches and kisses sending chills down her spine. She imagined Jake spreading her legs and rubbing against her.

Edward's voice finally made it through to her brain and she finally realized that it was _not_ Jacob who was with her.

"Isabella!" he grunted his satisfaction. Bella was suddenly very aware of her surroundings. She realized that Jake's touch didn't give her chills; it set her on fire. She wasn't on fire right now. She was cold and exposed and confused. Bella straightened her dress and pulled the skirt down that had risen up to her waist. She looked over at Edward who was back in the driver's side seat of his shiny silver Volvo. Tucking himself back into his pants he rolled down the window and threw something out.

"Isabella, that was amazing!" Edward panted.

She really didn't know what he found amazing. She remembered everything that happened but refused to acknowledge much of it. Mentally she cursed herself for letting it go that far. But, it made her realize that she didn't want Edward. She wanted all those things with Jake.

Jake.

"I need to get home," Bella smiled back at him. She was confused, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Curfew," she said to Edward's fallen face.

"Oh, of course. We don't want to upset the Chief of Police," Edward replied as he turned onto the highway that led back to Forks. She finally breathed easily when Edward dropped her at her front door. She avoided a kiss at the door, again using Charlie as an excuse. Edward skipped down the stairs, apparently very pleased with how the evening progressed. Bella shook her head and let herself in the house locking the door behind her.

"Bells?" her dad's voice called from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me," she let her feet carry her into the living room.

"You're home early," Charlie replied nonchalantly. "It's only eleven." An idea popped into Bella's brain.

"Dad, I have to go to La Push. You extended my curfew to one tonight. I'll be home before then, I promise."

"Sure, Bells." Charlie eyed his daughter. She ran up to her room to grab her keys; she didn't even change out of her dress or grab a jacket. For the first time in her life she pushed her truck almost to its limit and made to Jake's little red house in fifteen minutes. She let herself into the dark house and crept down the hallway to Jake's little room. She was just a little surprised that Jake was already home and all was dark and quiet.

She turned the door knob and silently opened his door. She looked at Jake sprawled out in his bed by the light of the moon shining through the window pane. On the few nights that the sky was actually clear, Jake always pulled his curtains open. He was awake. He had to hear her truck approach.

"Whatcha looking at Bells?" his low grumble shook her core. Bella bit her lip and considered how to answer him.

"My best friend?" Bella squeaked.

"Was that a question?" Jake asked. She could see him grin by the light of the moon. He looked pleased that she was there.

"Well…" she began, "I was hoping that maybe he wanted more." Bella entered slowly and knelt near his bed. Jake rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand. Bella bit her lip again. She needed to tell him about what happened with Edward. But she didn't want to shatter the pleased and hopeful look on his face.

"I've always wanted more, Bells," he whispered. "I thought we were becoming more." A pained look crossed his face.

"We were," she agreed. "We…are. But I think we may have messed it up a bit." She looked at his face, his beautiful, chiseled face. "Do you think it's fixable?" His face split into a grin.

"Come here," Jake invited and scooted over in his bed. Bella jumped at the chance and climbed into his open arms. He hugged her close and he felt the goosebumps on her arms. "Bells, you're freezing." He lifted the blankets so she could crawl underneath them.

"Jake," she giggled, "you're naked!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little better? Maybe?**

**Leave me love (or hate-some of those made me giggle).**


	10. Ch 10 Difficult Findings

**A/N: I hope you're still with me. So many of you angry and disgusted. (Good.) There has to be some tension. Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming.**

**MarinaNamaste really helped me out with this one.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time: "Jake, you're naked."<strong>_

"I wasn't expecting company," Jake chuckled. He ran his finger along her jaw. He missed her so much. Jake's finger left a trail of fire and she realized that no one else could ever measure up to him.

"Jake," her breath hitched at his touch, "I missed you so much," she spoke the words he'd just thought. Her cool hands ran down his chest and made him forget all the bad things of the last two weeks. He'd come home from the dance, put his dad to bed with as few words as possible, undressed and gone to bed himself. He'd just wanted to forget the image of Bella wrapped in the arms of someone else.

It hadn't worked. His mind punished him by flashing the image over and over again: Bella's little body tucked under the lanky dick's arms. It reminded him of octopus arms clinking around her tiny waist trying to engulf her. When he first heard it, he thought he was imagining the sound of her noisy truck approaching the house. He could barely believe it when he opened his eyes and Bella was standing in his bedroom doorway.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I was such an ass," he said pulling her in closer. She was still shivering so he rubbed his hands up and down her bare shoulders. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"It didn't match the dress," was her response. He smiled at the stupidity and she reveled in the warmth of his hands and body. They lay like that for a long while. Bella fretted and worried her lip. She shifted a little bit and that got Jake's attention.

"I have to tell you something—" She took a deep breath, "and you're not going to like it." Jake thought he knew what she was going to say. It was what he feared the most, but she was here, with him, in his bed. That eased the fear a bit. He thought about what he should say instead of what he wanted to say.

"Bells, you don't _have_ to tell me anything," was his reply. But he knew it would drive him crazy not to know for sure.

"Yes, I do," she said moving her eyes to meet his. "I have to tell you because of everything I learned. I just hope you can forgive me." She held his eyes even though she was so ashamed she wanted to look away. She wanted him to see her earnestness. But she hesitated. She was so embarrassed.

"Did you have sex with him?" Jake blurted out anxiously. He decided just to rip the band aid off and shorten the process for both of them. Bella bit her lip both grateful he spit it out, but not knowing how to answer.

"Not really?" Bella answered. That got Jake's attention. It wasn't a yes, but he really didn't want to think about Bella doing the same things with that douche Edward that they'd done together.

"What does that mean?" Jake said, truly interested, but still a bit frightened.

Bella giggled.

She actually giggled. "Jake, if you can just keep in mind, that the only thing I was thinking about the whole time this was happening was you, then this can be kinda funny."

"Okay…"Jake said skeptically.

"After you left the dance I was…well," she leaned in and planted a kiss on his collarbone, "I was a bit turned on from seeing you. And pissed. And I just wanted to be held. Edward clued into that. He's actually very perceptive and we'd been…umm…a bit physical the week leading up to the dance." Bella reached her hand up to sooth the tendon in his neck that she knew would be tensing.

"We never did anything more than kiss, Jake," she added quickly, "and even that wasn't the same." Jake's eyes scanned between hers and he knew she was telling the truth even if it was still painful.

"So why is that funny?" Jake asked after he cleared his throat. He pushed down the jealousy that was still so near the surface. She was here—with him—next to his naked body.

"Well, it wasn't long before he led me out to the car and he took me parking. I really wasn't paying attention, I was just thinking about what you said and how sad you looked walking out of the gym. When he started kissing me I just pretended it was you. But it wasn't. It was terrible. I missed you so much Jacob. I miss _you_. At first I thought I just liked the sex stuff. But I don't. Well," she stopped to amend that statement, "I do like that stuff but only because it's with you."

"While I'm flattered and that makes me happy to hear, I still don't get why that's funny."

"Well," Bella blushed, "we were in the car and Edward was," Bella paused, "are you sure you want to hear this?" Jacob nodded. He knew it would drive him crazy not to know.

"Well," Bella continued, "he was on top of me in the passenger seat and moving over me. His hands never did anything but hold my waist while he rubbed on me. He got all hot and bothered and I could tell he was really, er… close and I wasn't feeling a thing. When I finally realized what was happening, Edward was done and thanking me and I was wiping lubricant off my hip." It took a minute for that to sink in and then Jacob could see the humor. Bella's glance showed her fear and hope all at the same time.

"So he thinks had sex with you, but you didn't actually…" Jake's smile showing his relief at so many things. "On your hip?" Jake smiled again feeling relieved and glad that Bella was back in his arms, in his bed, and she wanted to be there. With him. He could only answer her silent plea with a kiss. So he did.

He kissed her long and deep, the way they'd practiced and perfected. Bella sighed, loving Jake's technique in contrast to Edward's endless circling and occasional poking. She remembered actually sticking her tongue out and stopping Edward's circular motion at one point. It had annoyed her.

"Jake, don't ever do that to me again," Bella whispered to him between long, passionate kisses. "I'm shit on my own and I get all confused." Jake knew what she was talking about. They'd talked about her severe abandonment issues since her mom dropped her off in Forks so she could be with her new husband. Jake knew how cruel he'd been leaving her alone with no contact. Renee sometimes went months before she remembered she had a daughter. Charlie was great, but all girls need their mothers. And Bella had told him once how much she needed him-it's what gave him hope that maybe someday...

Jake's fingers found the zipper of Bella's silver dress and there was no resistance to his tugging it down. She welcomed his hot touch, it set her ablaze. Her dress and panties shed, she pressed herself against Jake's nakedness and their hands found their favorite places as if there had been no separation.

"I won't. I'm so sorry, Bells," he panted. "I'm so sorry." His hands trailed down from where they fondled her breasts to find the pearl between her damp thighs. Her moan was music to his ears that had been deaf for far too long. In he plunged, remembering how much she enjoyed the last time he finger fucked her in the car after the movie.

Bella threw he head back relishing the pleasure that only Jacob could give her. If nothing else, she was glad that Edward had helped her to realize that Jake was the only one for her. Her breath hitched as he added a third finger and bit her nipple harder than he had before. Body rocking and panting breaths made the bed squeak as Bella groped at the hardness that would bring Jake just as much joy.

Grunting at her touch, Jake continued his motions while his lips moved back to her mouth, plunging his tongue deep to tangle with hers. After a few minutes they broke apart, both so near their climax, they both needed breath as they panted their ascension. Higher and higher they climbed as their hands kept a steadily increasing rhythm.

"Bells…" Jake said trying hard to not be distracted by his own approaching orgasm.

"Jake, uh, uh, Jake, yeah," Bella chanted. He missed her mewls and was satisfied knowing Edward had never heard them. "Right there, right there, I'm there OH, GOD! JAAAAAKE!"

Bella shuddered around his three fingers as she continued to mewl and simper. "Come for me Jake," she whispered in a panting, wanton tone. "Come on," she urged and the gravelly timbre of her voice pushed him over the edge. Bella continued pumping until his body's last involuntary thrust.

"Oh, Jake, I've missed you so much," Bella panted. "And not just because I've been as horny as a three dollar whore. Only you do this to me. For me." She planted a kiss under his jaw and hitched her leg up on his hip. His fingers were still inside her. He started pumping again and her eyes widened as the ball of pleasure knotted in her stomach again. "Jake?" she asked and his thumb found her clit.

"Let's see if you can double orgasm," he waggled his eyebrows at her. In and out, in and out, his thumb circling and circling. Bella's fingers found her own nipples, craving what he wanted to give her. She rocked in motion with him again enjoying the creak of his bed. She thought it sounded naughty.

"Jake, uh, uh, uh," she continued on and each noise she made spurred him on more. He loved making her lose control like this. And that asshole came on her without even giving her any pleasure. He was glad and disgusted at the same time. Bella tweaked her nipples especially hard remembering how much she liked it when Jake bit her harder and she was overwhelmed reaching her second orgasm in five minutes.

"You are so beautiful when you come, Bella," he growled into her neck. He continued thrusting his fingers and then her hand came down to still him. He pulled his fingers out, noticing a few streaks of blood swirled though the quim. "Bells, I made you bleed." A streak of fear shot through his gut. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Jake," she smiled up at him. "I think you popped my cherry, though. If it hurt, I didn't notice."

He leaned over her and grabbed a dirty t-shirt from the floor and wiped his hand on it and then cleaned his jizz off her belly.

"Such a gentleman," Bella cooed at his gesture. They lay there, wrapped in each other. They kissed and whispered and got caught up on the last two weeks.

"Quil and Embry set you up," Jake admitted. "They wanted to see how long it would take me to step in that night. They didn't tell me until two days ago."

"I really wanted to go to the dance with _you_. I wanted to be held by _you_," Bella said running her hands over his pecs but poking his sternum on each "you."

"I know. I'm a jealous ass," he nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry."

"And I'm a bit co-dependent," Bella admitted. "I never should have led Edward on like that. Now, I've got to go fix that mess. He thinks we had sex," she sounded a bit amused and exasperated. "I don't even think I could stand to have him touch me again." Bella was truly sorry and had no idea how to fix that.

Jake's hand slid down and cupped Bella's ass. Her leg was still hitched on his hip. It wouldn't be difficult to just slip it in, Jake thought. He couldn't wait to feel her hot pussy clamping down on his dick when she came. He wanted that to happen very soon. They'd come so close to having sex. They were really good at making each other come.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do," Jake said, kissing down her neck again. He was ready for another go. He already knew what her mouth felt like wrapped around his dick, maybe he could get a reminder.

"Shit!" Bella cried. "What time is it? I told Charlie I'd be home by one."

"Shit," Jake agreed, forgetting his oral refresher course. "You have to leave now if you're going to make it like you drive." He smirked at her.

"Hey!" She smacked his chest, "I'll have you know that I made it here in fifteen minutes."

He leaned in a kissed her deeply.

"Couldn't wait for your brown sugar, could you?" He kissed her again.

"No," she said in a serious tone, "I couldn't." They shared a meaningful look that conveyed all the hurt and pain they both suffered over the past two weeks. It also revealed their mutual relief that it was finally over.

"Okay, then. I don't want to be on Charlie's shit list," Jake said. "Call me tomorrow?"

"Will you answer?" Bella quipped.

"Absolutely," Jake smiled as he rubbed his newly hardened boner against her clit.

"Fuck," Bella whimpered. "You want me to leave after that?"

"But I want you to come back," Jake said and kissed her lightly. "Call early. Dad's going to the Clearwater's all day tomorrow."

"Mmmmm," Bella said and kissed him back. "Okay." She got up and looked for her discarded underwear and dress. She leaned in to give Jake one last kiss and headed back to Forks.

She was anxious to go get inside and warm up, even though Jacob insisted she wear one of his sweatshirts home, she was still cold. She stopped dead in the hallway when her father called out.

"Bells," he said appearing in the doorway. He was always asleep by this time. She was really grateful that she'd made it back just in time.

"Yeah, dad?" she asked biting her lip nervously and pushing the sleeves of Jake's hoodie up her forearms.

"If this thing with Jacob is going to get any more serious, um…I'm going to have to…a…insist that you go and see…um… Dr. Gerandy." Charlie looked very uncomfortable, but he was completely serious.

"Umm, dad, why?" Bella tried to play innocent. She was a terrible liar. Charlie scratched his head and cleared his throat and his eyes hardened as he seemed to make a mental decision.

"So you don't get pregnant," he choked out. "I don't need you repeating what your mother called a mistake and you just need to be careful, okay?" Charlie cleared his throat again. "And I'm not really comfortable discussing this, so let's not drag this out. I'm not dumb, I'm more observant than most give me credit for, and I don't want you getting yourself in any…trouble." He was a cop for heaven's sake, Bella reasoned. It was his job to notice things.

"Okay, dad," she simply agreed. She was surprised by his openness to the idea. "Would you be okay with that?" she ventured, biting her lip. "You know, with Jake and me…you know…" she trailed off not quite able to say what they both knew the other meant.

"Not really," Charlie admitted. "But you have enough of your mother in you for me to understand what forbidding you from doing something would do. I like Jake; I think he's a good choice. But don't think I'm going to loosen any of the already establish rules. And there may be some additions."

Bella couldn't argue with that. It was more than she'd even hoped for. "Okay, dad. And for the record, we haven't," she blushed and looked for the right words, "we haven't needed anything like that, yet." She averted her eyes to the floor. "But I do have strong feelings for him," she peeked up to see his reaction to that.

"I know it, baby," Charlie smiled. "Just be careful. You're a lot like me, too." That was just a little too much TMI and as she climbed the stairs she shuddered at the implication that maybe her libido was inherited from her dad and not her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Any better? Was Jake too forgiving? Was Bella? You'll like the next experiment, I promise. It'll be cumming to you on New Year's Eve. I'm back on normal schedule now.**

**Leave me some love.**

**PS-Both the Hip story and the circling tongue story are true from two different people. I am a collector of terrible "firsts" stories. ;)**


	11. Ch 11 Public Disclosure

**A/N: So, you all have been very good during the holiday season. Lots of reviews and lots of new follows and favorites. I have more views and reads than I ever had before. It's quite amazing to me. So thank you.**

**Here's the bad news: I've gotten sick and that slowed the writing process down. I'm only one chapter ahead now so updates may slow to once a week. But I got you through the tense period. So, yeah.**

**As always, thanks to MarinaNamaste. I've seen some of you find her story and begin reviewing it. I'm telling you, she worth it.**

**Enjoy this little ditty!**

* * *

><p>"So Bella, where have you been for the past few weeks?" Embry asked. "Jake tells us that you've been busy, but we think you were a little pissed off that Jake inhaled your earlobe at the bonfire. We haven't seen or heard from you since then."<p>

Jake and Bella were sitting on the little love seat in his little red house. Quil and Embry had dropped by not realizing that Bella was hanging around again. She'd spent Sunday morning after the dance explaining to Edward that she was going to try to work things out with Jake. He looked disappointed and smug all at the same time so she didn't know whether to feel bad or smack him in the head. In the end, Bella didn't feel too badly about it.

"Should we tell them the truth?" Bella asked leaning back against his chest. Jake's arms wrapped around her waist possessively. The next few days had been mild, but back to normal and Bella and Jake were both happy to have their easy-peasy friendship back—with benefits.

"Don't tell them, too much. They don't deserve to know too much," Jake said as he smiled into her neck before he kissed it. Bella knew he was trying to make them both jealous and she loved it. Quil looked happy for them and Embry just looked irritated.

"I wanted Jake to take me to your winter formal and he said no because he didn't want you losers drooling all over me," Bella teased. She shivered when Jake chuckled in her ear.

"You cold, Bells?" Jake asked pulling a blanket off the back of the couch and covering them both. Bella wondered what he was up to, but she didn't argue.

"Well," Embry said, "he must have really pissed you off because I heard that you were quite cozy with that Cullen guy for a while." Embry's eyes flashed with mischief. Jake's hands tightened around her and Quil cleared his throat looking uncomfortable.

"Well you shouldn't listen to everything Lauren says," Bella piped up. "While it's true that Edward and I spent some time together, Lauren was jealous as shit that it wasn't her. She and Jessica actually wrote poems about it."

"What?" Embry asked.

"It's true, I read them," Bella giggled. "It was quite the scandal last year that he wouldn't date either of them even though they let him know that they were quite available."

"What's up with you and Lauren anyway?" Quil asked, actually interested.

"Shut up, fucker!" Embry answered just a little defensively.

"Sounds like trouble in paradise," Jake added trying to turn the conversation.

"Well," Bella answered, "since I dropped Edward's ass after the dance, she's been trying to console him and Edward has been letting her." Bella looked up at Jake and kissed under his jaw. "Sorry I got distracted," she mumbled into the spot she kissed. Quil and Embry just sat there awestruck. "Jake is so much more man than that paleface." If Jake were a cat he would have purred. He was thinking of a different kitty, though.

Bella felt the evidence of Jake's pleasure both behind her as she stroked him under the blanket and in front of her as his hands found her skin under her sweater and ran upward. He groaned quietly in her ear when he discovered she wasn't wearing a bra and Bella smirked. Quil and Embry were oblivious to the petting party going on right in front of them.

"So you haven't seen Lauren since the bonfire?" Quil asked Embry.

"No, I've…" Embry stammered, "We saw each other last week." He looked stunned. "She's been hanging out with Edward?" he asked confused.

"Well," Bella had to repress a moan as Jake played with nipples under the blanket, "he's been hanging around Tanya a lot, too." Bella felt guilty about making Embry feel so bad so quickly. "If you ask me, he's going to choose Tanya from what he's been telling me in class." Since Bella cooled things with Edward, he'd taken to discussing his dating exploits with her during Biology. She suspected it was to make her jealous, but she gave him advice instead.

"You still talk to him?" Jake grumbled in her ear pinching her nipples at the same time. Bella bit her lip to hide a shriek.

"Look," Quil piped up, "she's practically sitting on his lap and he's still jealous." Quil smirked because he thought he had finally embarrassed Jake.

"I like possessive Jake," Bella said. "You showed me that, Quil," nodding towards him. "So thank you." She smirked while she palmed Jake's dick again, making him shift.

"What is going on under that blanket?" Embry asked grinning.

"He's just trying to make me warm," Bella answered. "Now go away, we have some homework to do." Quil and Embry's jaws dropped at her command. It was comical how they both looked at Jake for confirmation.

"You heard her," Jake said running is hands back down her belly and out of her shirt. He leaned forward, kissing her neck and removing the blanket. "Get lost, we have a tight schedule to keep." Jake easily moved Bella over and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it.

"You're serious?" Quil asked in a shocked tone. Jake knew there was no way Quil would choose bros before hoes. Not that Bella was a ho, but whatever.

"As a heart attack," Jake replied in a voice so serious you'd have thought someone died. He walked to the front door and opened it. Quil and Embry looked from Jacob to Bella who just twiddled her fingers in a lighthearted wave. They both got up and walked towards the door.

"You're pussy whipped," Embry accused as he walked by Jake and out the door.

"Of course I am, it's _pussy,_" he stated blatantly. "You jealous?" Jake asked Embry with a smile.

"Yeah," Quil admitted and then gave Jake two thumbs up. Quil's face turned serious and he leaned in close to Jake's ear and asked, "can you at least share a few details?" Jake just grinned as he pushed the door, watched as it closed, and then locked it. His dad had been spending a lot of time at the Clearwater's and right now he was very grateful for that. When he turned around, Bella was sitting on the couch covered in the blanket.

"Bells, whatcha doin'?" Jacob asked. Bella recognized that tone.

"I'm waiting for you to get your ass over and sit down again," her tone husky and her eyes lusty. Jake wasted no time and sat right where her tiny hand was patting. She was cussing, that was always a good sign for Captain Winky as Jake liked to refer to his penis—or CW . Jake slowly made his way to the couch. He could tell she was up to something and the anticipation was driving him crazy in the best possible way. Feeling her hand on his dick while his buddies were in the room was especially tantalizing. And feeling her tits while they were there…and she let him…well that almost made him cum right then. He took a seat right next to her.

"Billy will be back when?" she asked while shifting under the blanket. A coy smile crossed her lips and her jeans and underwear fell out the bottom of the blanket.

"Ummm," Jake stammered extremely distracted, "not until dinner time. Maybe after?"

"Take your pants off," she commanded. Jake was stunned, but did not question her; he did exactly as he was told. "Your shirt, too."

"Who are you?" Jake asked, bewildered by this aggressive and confident Bella. She smirked.

"I'm the girl you just made incredibly horny by feeling me up in front of your friends," she said as she climbed on his lap, straddling him on the couch. He could feel her heat on CW. His hands found her waist and grabbed the hem of her sweater.

"I think this needs to come off, too," Jake hinted. Bella just lifted her arms up in acquiescence. There they sat, naked, Bella straddling Jake and both breathing heavily before they'd even done anything.

"I've been doing some reading," Bella said as Jake's hand cupped the objects that held his eyes.

"Really?" Jake asked before he moved in to suckle the little pink bud.

"Uh, huh," Bella moaned. Her hand tangled in his hair for a bit before she remembered what she had in mind. He'd like it much better than just sucking on her tits. "The best way, for a girl, I've read, to have sex for the first time is to be on top." Jake's mouth stopped and his eyes flew to hers. He pulled back a little and to check that he'd heard her correctly, a line of saliva strung between her nipple and his bottom lip.

"Bells," he asked breaking the spittle stream, "are you suggesting that—" he was cut off by her hand lining Captain Winky up with her hot, wet slit.

"While I love all the little experiments we've been doing, Jake," Bella said rubbing him back and forth between her folds, working herself—and him—up even more, "I want to know what _you_ feel like inside me." Jake couldn't believe his ears. Less than a week ago he thought he'd royally fucked up everything he held dear in his life and now he was about to have sex… with Bella Swan.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, testing the reality of the situation.

"I have never been more sure of anything, Jake," Bella replied as she lowered herself on to him just a little bit. She covered his mouth with hers and hissed a little as she sank a little lower. Jake knew that this could be really painful for girls and he did everything he could to fight the urge to buck his hips into her. Her wet, hot pocket wrapped tightly around him was almost too much sensation to take in.

"You okay?" Jake gritted out as Bella pulled back a little bit. The sincere concern that filled his eyes was touching to Bella. She knew she'd made the right choice. Jake always thought of her first and she felt a little guilty for all the years she took him for granted. She knew she could thank him this way. And she really, really wanted to.

"Yes," Bella panted, "just be patient with me, please." Jake just nodded as she lowered her body a little more. He was mostly inside and looking down to see how they were connected made his eyes roll back into his head and his head thunked back against the wall behind the couch. Bella giggled a little.

"Distract me, Jake," Bella's voice was heavy with lust, "touch me." Jake forgot that his hands could move and he slid them up to play with her boobs. He knew all the right ways to touch them; and taste them. He leaned in again and nibbled and sucked. He was proud of the little hickey left on the underside of her left boob. He was distracted again when Bella started to move.

"Bella," Jake moaned as the friction of her inner walls caressed the sensitive skin of his cock. Up and down she moved, slowly. Up and down.

"How is that," Bella asked biting her lip. Jake thought she looked nervous. Gently he brought one hand up to cup her cheek. He watched her move up and down a few times before he answered.

"Bells, there are no words," was all he could respond as he watched her beautiful figure move up and down on his shaft. He wasn't going to last much longer.

He was being fucked… by Bella Swan.

"How is it for you?" Jake asked. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it feels really good, but I need more," Bella said as she sped up a little. Jake thought her legs might be getting tired so he moved his hands to her hips and helped lift her up and she let gravity do the work on the way down. "Oh, god," she moaned the time she came down a little harder.

Jake thought it was time to get his hips into the action and he began rising up to meet her and she moaned even more. The sight of her tits jiggling on each of his thrusts only encouraged his movements.

"Jake, it's just not enough!" Bella called. Jake felt the burning in his balls and knew it wouldn't be much longer for him and then he remembered her button. It was the catalyst for all the experiments. Like applying heat, Jake's thumb found her clit and started circling and pressing. "Ahhh! That's it!" Bella called and began moving faster and faster.

"Bells, you are so beautiful. You are so fucking beautiful, literally!" Jake called as his orgasm sped closer and closer.

"Almost, Jake, almost. Almost!" Each of Bella's words came on a down thrust.

"Bells, I can't—" Jake was just about spent. "I'm cumming!" Jake's grunts and involuntary thrusts sent Bella right over the edge.

"JAAAAAAAKE!" she yelled and her voice echoed through the small room. Jake felt her walls clamp all the way around him and it seemed to milk him dry as they huffed and panted.

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh. My. God." Bella chanted as she fell forward wrapping her arms around his neck. Jake's arms circled her waist and they panted into each other's necks.

"Jake, I think…" Bella's voice faltered, but she needed to get it out, "I think I'm _in_ love with you." Jake's eyes fell closed to hide the tears that threatened to fall at her declaration. His silence made her nervous though. She pulled back to look at him, "I mean, I've loved you forever. You're Jake," her little dimpled smile was so cute. "But I think that I've fallen in love with you and it feels so different—but in a totally good way." She was doing her nervous rambling thing.

"Bells," Jake voice was laden with emotion, "I've been in love with you since I figured out that moms and dads have different feelings than other people." She chuckled remembering the conversation they had the summer when she'd come to visit right after Renee met Phil. They'd labeled that mom and dad love and Bella thought it was gross. Jake got his first boner.

Bella just looked at Jake and she reached up and touched his strong, chiseled face. "Really?" she asked. A tear escaped his eye and he felt like a pussy. He simply nodded. She caught the tear with her thumb and popped it in her mouth. "You never said anything."

"I let it be known when you were ready," he smiled and her insides melted remembering the first day he touched her and their experiments began. She leaned in and kissed him deep and long. She tried to pour into it all the gratitude she felt for his patience and love over the years. Jake accepted her unspoken declaration and his hands found his favorite places while Bella's fingers traced the defined planes of his chest and abs. They were still attached and Bella could feel the wet mess where they were connected. It drew her interest.

"Sex is messy, Jake," she declared as she sat up and they separated. They both gasped at the sudden void and liquid ran down Bella's leg.

"Shit!" Jake cried, "I didn't use a condom!" His eyes looked alarmed and she felt his body tensed.

"It's okay," Bella soothed. "I've been to the doctor, I'm on birth control. I checked and double checked and triple checked when it would be effective." She let a little giggle bubble up. "It was effective yesterday, but I wanted to make sure." She stood up and looked at the splooge running down her leg and back at Jake, and evil glint in her eye.

"Whacha' thinkin' 'bout, Bells?" Jake smiled, hoping he knew.

"We need to clean up." Jake watched as Bella sauntered out of the room towards the bathroom. It took his stunned mind about three seconds to realize she'd just invited him to take a shower with her.

He'd already mapped that experiment out in his mind. He was behind her before she could close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Those of you waiting for the shower scene, it's up next.  
><strong>

**Leave me some love.**


	12. Ch 12 Dihydrogen Monoxide

**A/N: Many of you have been waiting for this chapter since I mentioned it a few experiments ago. I hope this satisfies. **

**I changed the earlier chapter names. I wasn't very creative when I started. Let me know your thoughts if you have any.**

**MarinaNamaste, my beta, is totally awesome. I was looking at her one shots and I think you should, too. Leave her some love. If you love my lemons, she's my guru who taught me all my tricks and fixes up my rough spots. Read her _Hot Blooded Need_. It is some HOT lemon cake. DO IT! (When you're done reading mine and leaving me some love.)**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Last time:<em> ****"We need to clean up." Jake watched as Bella sauntered out of the room towards the bathroom. It took his stunned mind about three seconds to realize she'd just invited him to take a shower with her.**

**He'd already mapped that experiment out in his mind. He was behind her before she could close the door.**

Bella's body made a loud thunk as Jake pushed her into the back of the closed bathroom door with his naked body. The sight of Bella bent over, looking at herself as she wiped off the evidence of their first attempt at intercourse, sent Captain Winky into another state of rigor. Jake took action with very little thought—his body on autopilot.

His lips trailed down her neck and her breaths forced her delicious tatas to rise and fall, both of those rose colored buds jostling with each hitch of her breath. His hands cupped her ass lifting her up and sheathing himself in her squeeze box. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and she gasped at the new sensation of being filled so completely by him.

"God, Jake, you catch on fast!" Bella said breathlessly as her body thumped against the door.

"When." Thump. "You've." Thump. "Dreamed." Thump. "For." Thump "So." Thump. "Long." Thump. He didn't finish his sentence because he was concentrating too hard on not dropping her. It was harder than it looked balancing this tiny woman and pulling out to then shove back in.

Bella helped by hanging on as tight as she could to his shoulders and trying to raise herself up with each of his strokes. While Jake felt great inside her, she didn't feel the pleasure ball coiling in her gut. She didn't care though. The sexy look of concentration on Jake's face was enough for her. It was everything she wanted to give and convey to him.

"Fuck me, Jake," she growled into his ear. She could tell when he was getting close now, they'd experimented so much. "Cum for me. Come on." And like the first time on his bed, Jake bit into her neck when his release exploded into her.

"Oh, God!" he growled into her neck and then grunted out the rest of his release. After his last involuntary thrust, she felt his tongue smooth over her skin and Bella realized she was squeezing his nipples as his hips pinned her to the wall– he really seemed to like that.

"Damn, Bella! I love it when you talk dirty. Fuck me!" he breathed in and out heavily.

"I just did," she giggled. He let one of her legs drop to the floor. "Twice." His hand ran up and down her thigh and up around her ass and back down again. Feeling and mapping out her topography, memorizing her curves, her valleys and her mounds. It was like his only link to reality—like the only way he knew what just happened was real.

"You didn't…umm," Jake kissed Bella's lips, "you didn't cum."

"It's okay, I promise. But now I really need a shower," she smiled into his lips and licked them. "Come join me." How could he refuse such and invitation?

Bella turned on the hot water to heat it up while Jake got two clean towels from the linen closet in the hall. When he came back in, Bella was behind the sliding shower doors. She was rubbing soap under the stream of water, lathering it up in her hands. Jake wanted to do it. He stepped in behind her, breathing in the scent of the lather, and pressed his body flush with the back of hers. His hands ran up her slick wet arms, past her wrists, and took the soap out of her hands.

"Turn around," he commanded and her gut coiled. She complied, turning to look into those dark obsidian eyes. He ran the soap over her shoulders, around her breasts and under her arms. Pulling her close to his body, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he ran the soap over her shoulder blades and down to the small of her back. She felt cherished as he caressed and cleansed her with gentle, tender care. Her tits pressed into his chest she annunciated both their pleasure with a small moan as his soapy fingers parted her ass and reached into her folds from behind.

Bella felt his massive body slide down hers and before she knew it, he was kneeling in front of her. His hands came back in front and lathered up her creamy belly.

"Jake!" Bella giggled when he poked his finger into her belly button and wiggled it around.

"Gotta get every crevice, Bells," he grinned up at her. His hands continued their downward tour and combed through the trimmed area of her coochie.

"What's it look like bare?" Jake asked licking his lips, his eyes flickered to hers.

"I don't know," she answered with a bemused smile. "It hasn't been bare since I was eleven and I don't typically look at my cooter in the mirror."

"Can we see?" Jake asked looking up at her, hopeful. "Is it hard to shave it? I promise I'll make it worth your while," he grinned and Bella felt her juices flow at the thought of Jake's tongue on her again.

"I don't know, I've never done it," she mused. "Do you have a new razor?"

"Yep," Jake answered and he reached up, without standing, to the shelf and pulled one down.

"Are you sure that's brand new?" Bella asked skeptically. She knew what dull razors could do on her legs and in her arm pits. She didn't want to try it on her hot box.

"Yep. Look," he pointed, "It still has the guard on it. I'm Indian, Bells, I shave like once a month."

"Okay," she smiled back at him and bit her lip. "I've never done this before, so be patient." Jake nodded and sat back on his haunches, watching with rapt attention. She'd trimmed it pretty close this morning because she had planned on jumping Jake's bones today and wanted it to look nice. She wasn't quite sure why he wanted to see what it looked like without out hair, but he looked so excited…

Bella looked up after she'd applied the shaving cream and Jake's grin just spurred her on. He was so cute and looked so roused. Jake had no idea what his fascination with a bare coochie was, but he wanted to see Bella's. She was slow and methodical and Jake took note that she shaved down and rinsed the razor after each pass. When she twisted to rinse the razor with the last swipe, Jake ran water over to wash the rest of the cream away.

"Bells," he whispered, "it's beautiful."

She smiled down at him and he gently turned her so her back was against the shower wall.

"Jake, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asked in the same tone he used on her all the time. He grinned that panty-dropping grin and chuckled to herself realizing she'd already shed her panties. His hand traced her wet, soapy leg and he lifted it up and over his shoulder.

"How you taste," he murmured, taking two fingers and running it over the silky-smooth and newly shaved skin. The desire ball instantly coiled in her gut. His lips heated her already blushed skin as he made his way to her happy button. "And the alphabet."

"What?" Bella said as she giggled and her eyes involuntarily rolled back in her head when his tongue found its mark. His tongue traced the letter A and she groaned.

"That was an A." He nibbled her pearl once, his eyes watching her reaction. "B for Bella," he said and then his tongue traced a B. She didn't like C, G, or O because it made his tongue go around her clit.

"Fuck it, Jake!" she screamed on the S, "finish me, please!" She was panting and the knee that she was standing on was beginning to buckle. Jake buried his face in Bella's netherlips and sucked on her hard pearl, flicking it a few times, until she screamed his name.

"Jake, Jake! FUCK!" And her knee did buckle, but she simply shifted the pressure on the leg over Jake's shoulder. Jake smiled as he nipped, kissed, and licked all her sensitive areas as she came down from her spell-a-thon high.

"Was that worth the wait?" Jake asked, looking up at her contented face.

"Yes, but you were the one worried about it." Bella put her foot back on the ground. "It's your turn to get cleaned up, I think." The water was running a little cold so Bella adjusted it to be warmer. "We better hurry or we'll run out of hot water."

Bella found the soap on the floor where it had been hastily discarded and lathered it up in her hands again. She reached up to Jake's strong shoulders and spread the lather. She used both hands on each bicep and smirked.

"You enjoying the gun show, Bells?" Jakes asked as her tiny hands switched from his right arm to his left.

"Uh huh," Bella responded, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She rubbed across his pecs and down his washboard abs. Damn, she loved his six pack. "How long does it take to reload?" she asked as her hand followed the V down to its tippy point. He watched as her little white hands wrapped around his dick and she reproduced every single stroke he had demonstrated to her. Within seconds, he was hard again. "Obviously not long," she announced and she got on her knees. She let the water spray the soap off his cock and licked her lips.

"Bells?" Jake asked. "If you do that I'm going to fall down."

"Well, you better sit down then," Bella looked up at him and wrapped her swollen, red lips around the head of his dick. Sucking on the head, she moved one hand along the shaft while the other cupped his balls. She had wanted to try this again since the aborted bonfire evening. Jake had promised to try a 69. Whatever… this was still very good.

She pulled back and ran her tongue up the length of his shaft and sucked on the head again with great fervor. She like it like this, all slick and wet. And clean. Everything was clean right now.

"Bella, stand up," Jake gritted through his teeth.

"But I haven't—" Bella tried to say she wasn't finished, but Jake cut her off.

"I want to be inside you again. Stand. Up." Jake commanded and Bella dropped her hands. Commanding, domineering Jake was very, very sexy. She did as she was told and stood up, running her hands up his front as she did so. Jake's hands found her hips and spun her around; one slid over her ass, down to her thigh and lifted her foot up to rest on the edge of the tub.

Bella gasped as he lined himself up with her vertical smile and gently inserted himself. "You okay?" Jake gushed at the sound.

"Yeah," she whispered back and bent over a bit pressing her hands against the wall. And Jake began to move. Hands on her hips, he pulled almost all the way back out and slammed back into her.

"Gah! Jake!" Bella exclaimed and he pounded into her again. "So good!" One hand reached around her and hit her button again because he wasn't going to last long after she briefly sucked on him already. Thinking about it didn't make it any better. Jake decided that they'd have to do some stamina exercises. He was brought out of his thoughts by Bella's out-right scream. "JAAAAAKKKE!" He didn't think he'd ever get over the feeling of her hot-box squeezing him dry.

Jake's third orgasm hit him so hard he bent over Bella's back, hips jerking and slamming him into her ass a few more times. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jake grunted. Just for old time's sake he bit into her shoulder softly. "I love you," he finally whispered before he straightened up pulling her with him.

"Mmmmm," was all Bella was able to say back.

"Water's getting cold, baby," Jake said pulling out and washing spunk and quim off himself. He reached over to Bella and did the same for her. He just loved having his fingers in her love taco.

"Ever the gentleman," she cooed and spun around to kiss his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So was that slippery enough for you? Bella's gonna be sore!**

**Please leave me some love. If you do, I PROMISE an update on Wednesday. If not...it'll be a week.**

**FanFiction really hates links, even to itself. So search the story name: _Hot Blooded Need_, click on "Twilight" on the right and it'll be in the short list. Read Marina's great oneshot and leave her love and I'll update on Wednesday, too. And she _will_ let me know.  
><em>Hot Blooded Need <em>**


	13. Ch 13 Defining Parameters

**A/N: Oh, kiddos! No, Bueno. I got the lowest number of reviews yet. Marina's numbers spiked on Sunday (good) but only one review (bad)? *sigh***

**And I'm still sick. I actually took two days off school on the first week back. Sooo, that may be the real reason I waited until today. Would I really punish you guys? Really?**

* * *

><p>"Dad, you have to be nice," Bella said nervously. "It's just Jake. You know Jake. You love Jake." The Blacks were coming over for spaghetti dinner.<p>

"That's before I knew he was…" Charlie cleared his throat and didn't finish his sentence. Charlie had found out that Bella had been to the doctor and picked up her prescription. Charlie would have been content with their little discussion and never knowing if and when Bella ever did either of those things, but the silly statements from the doctor and insurance company informed him of everything.

"Dad! Please, please don't get weird about this," Bella pleaded, her chocolate eyes beseeching his. "I…uh," Bella stuttered, "I don't want this to get weird for anyone including you and Billy. I love him, dad." Charlie considered her for a long moment, weighing the evidence and attempting to remove his own personal feelings from the case at hand.

"Bells, I just want you to be safe," he finally said. Bella couldn't fault him for that. She just couldn't. She loved that Charlie looked after her and took care of her. She remembered getting choked up the cold and icy morning she went outside and saw the chains on her tires. This was the same kind of gesture and she had to look at it that way.

"And I did like you asked, didn't I?" Bella said in an even tone that she hoped didn't betray her embarrassment and nervousness. "I'll do what you want, Charlie, as long as it isn't unreasonable." He chuckled at her statement.

"Well, that's a relative term, isn't it?" he chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at her. "Okay, Bella, you've always been trustworthy and way more responsible than the average adult. Curfew is the same. I can deal with that. But what do I do about letting him up in your room, alone? If I make new rules about that, then I look like I don't trust you, but if I don't, I look like a bad parent who allows his kid to do whatever, whenever." It seemed to Bella that he was thinking out loud, like he was working a case. But at least that meant he was treating her like an adult and talking through things like she'd seen him do in his office. She took that as a good sign.

"Okay," Bella replied, "how about we always have the bedroom door open if we're up there and we'll never do anything that would embarrass you or put you in a bad light." Bella licked her lips as Charlie peered at her again. "I understand your position in town, dad, and I can promise you that I would never do anything to intentionally embarrass you." Charlie cleared his throat.

"And there you show your understanding again, Babygirl," Charlie's voice choked with emotion. It was rare that he used that nickname and Bella felt the depth of his intent. "Okay, I'll back off and try really hard to act normally." Bella took a chance with her new found courage with physical intimacy and threw her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you so much," she whispered as she held him close. "And I don't want to do anything to disappoint you. You're all I have," she hiccuped a sob as her unexpected revelation took root in both their hearts. They both felt the anger and resentment towards Renee, and Charlie clung to his daughter in an unusual show of emotion on both sides. They were both grateful for the knock on the door.

"So, you'll be good?" Bella asked skeptically as they separated and she walked towards the door to answer it.

"I have just cleaned my guns," Charlie quipped.

"Dad!" Bella said, unlocking the dead bolt. She opened the door and there stood her hunk of a man behind his dad in a wheelchair. "Hey, Billy!" Bella moved to the side so he could roll on by, "Hey, Jake." Jake stepped in the door and stopped in front of her. She pushed Jake against the wall and leaned up for a kiss.

"Bells?" he queried, eyes flicking to the kitchen where their fathers were. "You sure?" He watched her lick her lips.

"If you don't kiss me, Jacob Black, there will nothing more later," Bella whispered.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Jake said before he leaned down to kiss her gently and chastely. "You told him, I see," he said wiping her bottom lip and smirking that panty dropping smirk. It'd been three days since their couch and shower fun-time and she was finally able to move without being sore. She liked the soreness, though. It reminded her what she'd done to get that sore. Every. Time. She. Moved.

"Yeah," she said a little breathlessly, "I'll tell you about that later." She needed another reminder soon.

"Jacob, get in here," Billy called in a serious tone from the kitchen.

"Shit," Jake said.

"Have you told Billy?" she asked hurriedly.

"No, but he knows," Jake's eyes flicked to the kitchen door. "Silly old man can read me like a book."

"Jake?" he bellowed again.

"Coming," he called back. "Jeez," he said under his breath. He reached back and grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. "You're going to face this with me," he smirked back at her.

"What, dad?" Jake said coming into the kitchen, Bella right behind him. She scrunched into his side and his arm wrapped around her. So far, Jake and Bells were acting as they always had-they'd always been affectionate.

"Are you going to address Charlie like a man and ask him if you can date his daughter?" Billy asked. Bella noticed the side of Billy's mouth quirk in a quick smile.

"Umm…" Jake stammered, "well, I…"

"What?" Billy said, "You weren't going to date her? You were just going to make out with her in kitchens when you thought no one was looking?" Bella looked up at him in surprise. That had happened the night before, after Bella took the pizza boxes into the kitchen. She didn't think Billy knew about that. Thank god that's all they'd done. She really hoped Charlie didn't bring up her latest trip to the doctor.

Jake blushed and his eyes jerked between the floor and Charlie. "Charlie," he started, "I uh…" Bella couldn't take it anymore.

"Billy, knock it off. I told Charlie over a week ago. Jake doesn't have to do anything." Bella wrapped her arms around Jake's middle. "And we discussed new rules and boundaries before you got here," she shot Charlie and warning look, "so all is well." Jake's arms tightened around her in appreciation. He'd been nervous about acknowledging things to or in front of Charlie. Charlie always had loaded guns in the house. "So, leave it, Chief," Bella shot Billy a warning look and followed it with a smile.

"Sure, sure," Billy replied with a smile and winked at Charlie who tried really hard to chuckle back. He did like making Jake uncomfortable, but he was still struggling with his feelings about knowing his daughter was on birth control and Jake was…was…all boy. Well, he looked like a twenty five year old man.

"Everyone out!" Bella commanded. "I need to make dinner and you all are in the way."

"Can I help?" Jake asked.

"NO!" Billy and Charlie said together ,their heads snapping up in unison. It was almost comical—like they'd rehearsed it.

"We need the food cooking, not you two," Charlie said finally joining the lighthearted banter. Bella blushed and Jacob just looked at the ceiling.

"Really, Charlie?" Bella said, her neck all shades of red.

"That's _dad_ to you, Isabella," Billy said, chuckling again.

"Stay out of this," Bella smirked, "your authority does not extend to Forks, old man. Now both of you get out so we can make out in my kitchen in peace!" Bella laughed at Charlie's look of disgust. "You asked for it. Now scoot!" She pushed on Charlie's back who then grabbed the handles of Billy's chair and rolled him into the living room. Bella turned around and Jake's mouth was still wide open. She smiled.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," she said slinking towards him.

"Who are you?" Jake said gathering her in his arms and stopping her mouth with a kiss. His lips moved down to the soft skin of her neck, which was still hot with her flush. "There's my Bella," he nibbled a little, "blushing girl of mine." His hands dropped and grabbed her ass and squeezed a little bit.

"Later," she whispered. "We really do need to get dinner going or they'll never leave us alone."

"Thank you," Jake said, looking deeply into her eyes. She knew how much it meant to Jacob that she told Charlie about them. She remembered how hurt he was when she wanted to keep things on the DL.

"I told him I love you," she said and she ran her fingers along his jawline. He leaned his forehead on hers and they just stood there for a few moments staring into each others eyes. Neither one of them saw Charlie appear in the doorway to get some beers. Neither of them saw the look of resignation, but extreme pleasure on Charlie's face as he turned about face and scuttled back to the living room. He really couldn't think of anyone he'd like doing… things with his daughter, but if it was going to be anyone, it should be someone who loved her as much as Jake did.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room. Jacob and Bella were pulled from their sweet moment.

"Yeah, dad?" She leaned up and gave Jake a little peck.

"Can you have Jake bring us a couple of beers?" Billy called. Jake rolled his eyes and gave her a quick peck before grabbing two beers out of the fridge and disappearing into the den. Bella started the water for the pasta and stirred the sauce that had been simmering most of the afternoon. She was chopping vegetables when Jake finally came back in and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressing his body close to her back.

"Were they giving you trouble?" Bella asked as she leaned back into him, but kept working.

"You have no idea," Jake muttered. He didn't expand on it. "What can I do to help?" he rumbled into her ear.

"Mmmm," Bella responded, "just that. I like feeling you right there." Jake could handle that. He liked feeling Bella in his arms too. And if either dads came in and found them this way, it'd be okay. In fact, he was kind of relieved because he was truly scared shitless of Charlie. He knew Charlie would never hurt him physically, but if Charlie were to draw a line in the sand and forced Bella to choose, he knew she'd choose her father—as it should be. He never wanted to push that line.

So, Jake was happy that things didn't have to be all sex, all the time. He worried a little bit that after their couch and shower escapades the other day, that there would be no way for him to top that. He ran his nose along the curve of her neck while she ripped the lettuce up in the bowl and added the chopped vegetables from the cutting board.

"Water's boiling," she said and he released her so she could drop the spaghetti noodles into the pot and she put the bread in the oven. "They both take the same amount of time to cook," Bella explained as she set the timer on the microwave. "Now, we have exactly eight minutes for some kissing."

Bella hopped up on the counter and pulled Jake towards her. "Bells, don't you think this is a little risky?" Jake whimpered as she traced little kisses on his neck just under his ear.

"We're not going to fuck on the counter," Bella whispered into his ear. Jake groaned at her profanity. She knew what it did to him.

"But we have done naughty things on a counter," he returned as her lips moved across his jaw. He felt her smile at the memory.

"I just want to make out a little bit while the pasta's cooking." She hooked her thumbs into his belt loops and pulled him in closer and then she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their lips met briefly and Jake took a trip down her jawline, but sweetly. It was enough to awaken all the butterflies in her stomach, but not make her pant. She took her turn mimicking what Jake just did to her and their quid pro quo went on until the timer beeped. They parted, just a little breathless, and Jake strained the pasta while Bella cut the bread. They met at the table placing everything there before calling their dads in to eat.

One more embrace and kiss and Bella reached up to whisper in his ear, "You still have a promise to keep." Jake looked at her with a confused look.

"Dad, Billy!" Bella called. "Dinner's ready!"

"What?" Jake whispered as he pulled out his chair and sat down. Bella leaned over, sucked his earlobe into her mouth before whispering all hot and breathy into his ear.

"Sixty-nine."

Before Jake could respond, Charlie wheeled Billy in next to Jake who had to adjust his instant boner under the table.

"They actually were making dinner in here," Billy said.

"Looks good," Charlie agreed.

Both dads missed Bella's wink to Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No harsh lemons, but it can't be about sex all the time, can it? Sometimes you just need some kisses...and necking.**

**Leave me some love.**


	14. Ch 14 Turning Failure into Success

**A/N: Okay, reviews were _much_ better this time. I think TiffaniW's was one of my favorites. :) Thanks, I feel loved. **

**I was surprised by how many of you said that last chapter was their favorite. That gives me hope for humanity. I won't lie; I get really frustrated that my PWP gets more hits, reads, reviews, likes, and favorites than my other stuff. So seeing that y'all like the sweet, nuzzily, cute stuff makes me even happier than all your kind reviews.**

**So, I'm feeling so much better and sickness is in the past. I'm a few chapters ahead. MarinaNamaste is keeping up with her beta job (and doing a fantastic job). So here you go.**

* * *

><p>"How did you get away from Billy?" Bella asked, breathless and shedding her shirt before they both fell on her bed.<p>

"I just told him I was going to take you to dinner in Forks," Jake replied before covering her mouth with a heated kiss. It'd been two days since the spaghetti dinner. Two days since Bella made his dick harder than a diamond log uttering the word 'sixty-nine' in his ear before his father—and her father—sat down at the kitchen table. He also found that since he'd discovered the tunnel of love that was Bella's vagina, that his own hand just didn't relieve the pressure in quite the same way anymore, so he rarely even tried. It'd been five full days without any relief.

"When did Charlie get called in?" Jake asked as Bella pulled his shirt off and her fingers found the waistband of his athletic shorts and tugged them down. He'd gone for easy access tonight. So had Bella and her yoga pants were easily disposed of as well.

"About a half hour ago," she grunted reaching behind her back to get her bra undone, "and he said he'd be gone for a few hours at least." Jake wasted no time latching on to her nipple.

"My hickey's almost gone," he mumbled sucking at her flesh and remarking his territory. Bella moaned at both the sensation and territorial Jake. He did it in a way that made her feel very, very wanted, but not possessed or controlled.

Bella's hands were already wrapped around his 'middle leg' and showing him her enthusiasm. This was the first time they'd actually done any experiments in her room and, just as she promised Charlie, she'd left the bedroom door open.

"Jake, roll over on your back," Bella commanded. She hadn't forgotten her pre-dinner utterance either. She'd been thinking about it and deciding how and what to do.

"As you wish," Jake smirked and pulled her on top of his chest, running his hands down her back, over her ass and into her hot grease slick. Bella let him finger her for a few moments, moaning her pleasure, before she remembered her purpose.

"Uh uh," she chided and sat up, straddling him. "I have plans." Jake's eyes fell to her still bare kitty and his thumb stroked lovingly over the smooth skin there.

"Bells, you kept her smooth for me," he said with wonder.

"It's actually a lot easier," she grinned. "I'm glad you like it. You ready to try this?" Bella asked getting down to business. She began scooting closer up his chest towards his head.

"Try what?" Jake grinned.

"Sixty-nine?"

"Fuck yeah!" was his reply. "Have I mentioned that you are the coolest girlfriend on the whole entire planet?"

"I was going for _hot_ actually," Bella returned.

"Well you're definitely that," he smirked, his hands reaching up and grabbing a handful of her boobs. "And you're quite bodacious too." Squeezing and tweaking her nipples for effect.

This gave Bella a little twinkle, right into her hot pocket. It reminded her that she was sitting here, with her knees in his armpits and her vertical smile close enough that he could almost kiss it. But this was supposed to be a mutual thing.

"Okay, I have no idea how this is supposed to work."

"Umm, I think you have to turn around and put your knees by my ears," Jake said as his dick twitched at the thought. It thumped against his stomach and his balls burned with pressure.

"Won't I smother you?" Bella asked trying to think of the logistics.

"There isn't a better way to go," Jake returned with a grin and white teeth gleaming in the soft glow of the fairy lights above Bella's bed. "I'll let you know before I pass out."

"Oka-ay," Bella said, still a little unsure. She lifted up on her knees and flipped around, leaning forward so Jake didn't get a face full of her ass. Not that she thought he'd mind too much, it wasn't the purpose. She rested her body on his and Jake reveled as her tits smashed into his abdominals.

"Scoot back a little, Bells," Jake said pulling on her hips and then using his fingers to part her lips. Bella found that she could easily reach the one-eyed Willy and use her hands to stroke the shaft. As she did, Jake let out a gush of hot air across her clit that made her shudder. This was going to be fun.

Bella sucked on the head, twirling her tongue around the ridge like she knew he liked. She palmed his balls and it wasn't long before she felt two of his fingers enter her cha-cha. All soreness forgotten in that region, she welcomed his renewed activity. His tongue was swirling around her clit and his fingers pumping in and out and feeling so good that she forgot that she was supposed to be giving Jake head at the same time.

Bella finally remembered her task and began twirling, sucking, and pumping in earnest and Captain Winky was very, very grateful. So much so that all blood and thoughts left Jake's brain so all he could concentrate on was what Bella was doing to him and he stopped what he was doing. That frustrated Bella, because she'd been very, very close to coming and then all of a sudden he stopped.

Having her attention drawn back to her aborted orgasm, she too stopped right as Jake was on the brink. This went back and forth a few times, each time they were closer to cumming.

"Why'd you stop?" Jake finally growled, frustrated.

"Why'd _you_ stop?" Bella in an equally frustrated tone.

"Fuck, this isn't going to work," Jake said. "This is so not as fun as it sounds.

"No, shit. I keep forgetting what I'm doing and then you stop right when I'm about to cum. Is that happening to you?" Bella asked finding a little humor in the situation.

"Yep. Screw this, flip over," Jake commanded and Bella obeyed quickly. "I haven't been on top yet," he grinned so seductively her legs fell wide open. "And I want to be inside you again." That's all Bella wanted at that moment, too, and Jake complied quickly. Running his hands up the back of her thighs, he bent her knees, pinning them near her shoulders and looked at the ripe and ready flower in front of him.

There was no pain this time when he slammed into her hard and fast and pulled out again. Both of them groaned on reentry, having been denied for so many days.

"Fuck me Jacob! Make me cum," Bella moaned. "Pleeeease."

"Jeez, Bells! You got a fuckin' dirty mouth," Jake said with an almost punishing rhythm that caused the Bella's bed to squeak. Bella really, really liked that noise. It brought her closer and closer with each squeak.

"You like my pleasure palace, don't you, Jake?" she asked and her fingers reached up to tweak his nipples.

"God, Bella, you have no idea," Jake grunted. "Are you getting close, Bella? Do you need me to suck your clit?" Bella's panting had turned in to soft sighs with each thrust and slam. The mention of her clit in Jake's mouth turned those sighs into moans.

"No, Jake. I need you to cum in me. I need to feel your hot load inside me!" she chanted to the rhythm.

"I'm almost there, Bells. Tell me what you need."

"Keep going, keep going, yeah. Yeah! YEAH!" Jake loved how absolutely vocal Bella was. He had never known her to be so unfettered, so free with her thoughts and feelings. It was like she had saved this part of herself just for him. He felt his balls constrict in that way that was becoming delightfully familiar.

"Oh, Jake, I can tell your close," Bella's voice was a husky low tone he hadn't heard before, "rub my clit right now!" Bella's fingers were on his nipples and occupied and Jake wasted no time following her orders. As soon as his thumb pressed on her hardened nubbin and circled a few times she fell apart.

"JAAAAAAAKE!"

Bella's fingers clamped together on his nipples causing him to have the most intense orgasm yet. He thought for sure he busted a blood vessel as he grunted and jerked and unloaded his hot, steamy seed inside the woman who held his heart. Panting and still moaning on her exhalations, Bella's head lolled back and forth. She was utterly spent.

"Fuck, Isabella. Does it get any better than that?" Jake queried.

"I doubt it, but we'll have to keep trying." She reached up to kiss his Adam's apple.

Jake fell on his side while pulling her close to his chest. He wasn't ready to separate yet. Neither was Bella and she hiked her leg up on his hip again.

Jake looked into the his Bella's chocolately brown eyes and brushed his lips against hers. "That was out and out _fucking_, Bells, but I hope you know that I love you." Bella raised her hand to his cheek. He wasn't sort-of beautiful—he was absolutely beautiful. Inside and out, Jacob Black was the most beautiful person she knew.

"I know it. I feel it," Bella whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to catch up." They stared into each others eyes for a while longer while their hands gave each other reassuring touches and caresses.

Sweet nothings morphed into idle chatter about school and other topics. Bella noticed a worried look that flashed across Jake's face. She reached up to sooth his wrinkled brow.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm worried what Edward might be saying about your night at the dance," Jake said. Bella laughed. "What?" Jake smiled feeling a bit at ease by her light heartedness.

"I let him know that if I ever caught wind that he peeped about what happened in his car, that I'd be sure that everyone knew the whole story. You know—how _hip_ he is? He understands how the Forks grapevine works. He hasn't said a word. He's actually a pretty cool guy." Jake raised his eyebrow.

"We are strictly SCHOOL lab partners. I tell him who to experiment with," Bella smirked. "Besides," she reached down and palmed his nutsack, "he a'int got nuthin' on you."

"My name is the only one you've ever screamed?" Jake asked rolling over on top of her as Mr. Winky roused again...

He was ready for Round II.

Charlie found a sated Bella and Jacob cuddled up on the couch, dead asleep around nine thirty with re-runs of Friends blaring on the television. He chuckled to himself as he cleaned up their takeout food wrappers before he woke them both up and sent Jacob home.

"Bells," Charlie called as she headed up the stairs to bed.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I hope your studies don't suffer now that you and Jake have found extracurricular activities to keep you occupied." Bella felt the blush run up her neck.

"Don't worry, dad. We do a lot of studying, too." Bella had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and she ran up the stairs before Charlie could say another word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, right before I posted this chapter the number of people who favorited this story was, and I kid you NOT, sixty-nine. Seriously.**

**Leave me some love.**


	15. Ch 15 Roundtable Discussions

**A/N:Oh my friends, I have had a very bi-polar week. Up and down, up and down. But you lot have been good to me, so here is our next installment. Setting up some things.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So he finally kissed you?" Lauren asked Jessica in a loud whisper. Bella forced herself not to roll her eyes at the false display of secrecy.<p>

"Well, he kissed me a few weeks ago," Jess said, sneaking a peek at Bella who pretended to be picking the onions out of her salad. She actually really liked onions. A 'few weeks ago' had been right after the movie incident. Bella didn't want to speculate as to why Mike _finally_ kissed Jessica—it might be a bit stuck up. "But we finally _made out_ last night. Like all tongues and lying down and grinding and everything." Jessica giggled. "Mike's parents have the awesome couch that is soft as a bed."

"So," Lauren dug some more, "is he actually worth all the trouble? Did he feel you up?" Bella hated the whole kiss and tell culture that Lauren and Jessica had going on. They felt the need to expound all the details of their sexual escapades. Bella was grateful that they both were going through a dry spell lately.

"Yeah," Jessica gushed, "under the shirt but over the bra. I might let him take a look sooner or later."

"So you didn't actually do _it_?" Lauren asked sincerely interested but up to no good.

Bella heard Angela huff next to her, clearly as disgusted with the conversation as she was. Experience taught everyone sitting there that to start other conversations during these expositions would be painful for the rest of the week in the form of social shunning. Bella didn't quite understand why they all gave Lauren and Jessica so much power, but it was what it was. They all just endured.

"No," Jessica replied, "he hasn't earned that yet." Bella peeked up to see Jessica's grin at Lauren.

"That's right girl, make him work for it," Lauren said. Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Earn it? What did that even mean?

"Has Embry _earned_ it yet?" Bella asked looking at Lauren and sick of the whole damn conversation. All eyes turned to Bella and she had to bite back a smile when Jessica finally realized that her mouth was gaping open and closed it with an audible click.

"What do you mean?" Lauren said, her eyes flicking to Tanya and then back to Bella.

"I mean, you've been dating Embry down in La Push," she looked at Jessica conspiratorially and whispered, "he's Jake's best friend." Jessica's eyes got big and looked back at Lauren. "Any way, Embry won't say a word, so I was just wondering if he'd earned a roll in the hay with you, yet." Like a tennis match all eyes shifted to Lauren.

"Well, it's true that we've been _talking_," Lauren said looking at the table and picking up her water and taking a sip, "but we're not _exclusive_."

"But, what about Edward?" Jessica asked. Bella just shook her head to herself as Jessica stepped right into the trap she'd set. Tanya's eyes flew from Lauren to Jessica back to Lauren. Bella knew that Edward was interested in Tanya and was just about at the end of his patience with Lauren. He just hadn't sent the _leave me the fuck alone_ text that Bella kept begging him to send.

"Well," Lauren stammered trying save face, "we've been talking, too. Nothing's exclusive with anyone, yet."

"Maybe you should tell Embry that," Bella said getting upset for her friend even if Embry was an ass. "He kind of thinks you are."

Bella watched as Tanya looked over at Edward's lunch table and back at Lauren. "But Edward seems to think," Bella added, catching Tanya's eye, "there you two are _just_ friends, Lauren."

"How the hell would you know?" Lauren asked, her icy blue eyes fixing on Bella with disdain.

"We're friends," Bella said nonchalantly and looked over at Edward who had caught Tanya's glance. Edward gave Bella a questioning glance and she simply waved. She leaned into Tanya, "he really likes it when you wear your hair down." Tanya's bashful smile was Bella's reward. Lauren did not miss that exchange and it pissed her off that Bella thought she knew everything about everyone.

"I heard you and Edward were a little more than friends," Lauren's nasty tone crossed the table and the volley of eyes moved back to Bella.

"Eh," Bella tried to blow it off, "we tried and we both decided against that. Someone else caught his eye." Bella grinned at Tanya again, who blushed. Lauren was even more irritated. She'd been irritated when she saw Bella with the hottest guy at the bonfire, then when she got cozy with Edward in time for the Winter Formal, and now Edward was all over Tanya she was irked even further. She did like Embry, but no one here in Forks knew him so it was hard to brag. And Lauren didn't know how Bella knew about Embry either. Yet another major point if irritation.

"Were you a little more than friends with Embry, too?" Lauren sneered. Bella took a moment to consider how to respond to that. She could think of a hundred nasty little digs, but none of them would be helpful. Mike had just come up behind Jessica and followed everyone else's eye line.

"No," Bella said in an even tone, "but he is my _boyfriend's_ best friend. And he talks about you like he really likes you for some reason. I think it would disturb him if he were to find out that you thought it was less than he does."

"So that Jake is your boyfriend now?" Jessica bubbled with happiness. That was what Bella liked about Jessica: her ability to rejoice with others' good things no matter what else was going on. Bella did not miss Mike's frown.

"I guess he has been for a while, I just…" Bella blushed remembering their failed experiment the night before.

"Needed to play the field first," Lauren pressed with her bitchy skank voice. Bella couldn't believe how much nastiness could ooze from one person.

"No," Angela's soft voice rose above the cafeteria din, "it's hard to break through the friend zone and figure out what to call things." Bella contemplated her for a moment. She knew that Angela and Ben had been getting cozy for a few months, but Ben had been sitting at a different table for the past few weeks. Angela had been withdrawn and even quieter since then, so Bella assumed that things weren't good.

"Yeah," Bella agreed. "It was completely comfortable and then completely weird and now it's easy as breathing." Both Tanya and Angela looked taken with Bella's description, Jessica looked confused, and Lauren—still like a nasty skank.

"When do we all get to meet him?" Lauren asked.

"How about the same night you bring Embry to meet everyone," Bella said returning the challenge. "It can be a group date."

"I have an idea," Mike piped up and all eyes swung in his direction.

"What?" Jessica smiled up at him since he was leaning on her chair, his fingers touching her back.

"Why don't I host a pool party at my house? It's covered and heated and my parents are going out town next weekend," Mike said. "Bella can bring her _friends_ from _La Push_ and you all can bring some snacks and beverages." There was a general cheer from everyone at the table except Bella and Angela. Bella didn't like the way Mike said La Push or friends and Angela was just normally quiet.

"I'll invite Embry," Lauren said territorially. Bella just rolled her eyes. But, Bella liked the idea the more she thought about it. She could show off Jake's physique and make everyone jealous and maybe she could create a situation where Angela and Quil could get to know each other.

"Okay," Bella said getting another idea, "I'll invite my friends from La Push." She didn't tell them that Paul, Sam, and Jared would be on the list as well. '

* * *

><p>"You can't just expect them put it in their mouth you Neanderthal!" Jake said laughing, pushing his empty tray to the middle of the table and picking up Quil's uneaten pizza slice. The din of the small rez cafeteria hummed quietly in the background. "What'd you do, just unzip your pants and pray she picked it up?" Jake inhaled the rest of slice.<p>

"No!" Embry answered, though that thought had entered his mind. What did Jake know about it anyway? "Do think just because Bella let you touch her tits once or twice that you're now expert at getting it on with women?"

Jake just smirked, "Bella can be a handful, I'm just trying to expound some wisdom, man." Quil snorted at his double entendre.

"Are you telling us that you've done more than touch Bella's tits on more than one occasion?" Quil asked and then shoved the rest of his fries in his mouth before they were stolen, too.

"I'm not telling you fuckers anything," Jake said. "Because A) Bella'd castrate me and B) it's none of your damn business."

"Then how do you expect us to believe a single fucking word you say?" Embry asked.

"Let's just say—" Jake said looking around to make sure no one else was listening while searching for words that would prove his point but not make Bella completely pissed off at him if his fucktard friends ever brought it up in front of her. And he had no doubt that they would take every opportunity to fuck him over. "Let's just say that we have reached a very, _very_ satisfactory spot in our relationship and if you want to receive…" he looked for a word, "_joy_ you need to give…_joy_ first."

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Embry exclaimed throwing his hands out in a sharp, stopping motion. "Are you trying to tell me that you and Bella are finally fuck buddies?"

"Nope," Jake replied. "I'm not telling you anything," though his grin totally gave him away. "I'm talking only in generalities."

"So generally speaking," Quil asked, "you gotta do to them what you want done to you." Jake smiled and nodded at his friend.

"There might just be hope for you yet, Quil," Jake smiled. "You make them feel good, and they are more than willing to return the favor. The trick is to not push them farther or faster than they want to go."

"Well I'll be damned," Embry said with an astonished smile slapping his thigh. "All this time we thought you were just being territorial you had a long game in mind." Embry shook his head and look of admiration crossed his face as Jake's non-revelation sunk in. Jake just smiled. It still irked Embry that Jake knew more than him, but not enough to not learn from it. "So how do you convince them to let you feel their tits?" he asked. Jake considered the question for a moment.

"What are you trying to do when you have it in your hand?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked. "I squeeze it. What are you supposed to do with it?" Jake just shook his head.

"You just squeeze it…like you would a melon?" Jake asked. He reached over and squeezed Embry's pec to demonstrate.

"Get off me you homo! What the hell?" Embry said.

"So if a girl did that to you, you'd get hard?" Jake asked.

"You said girls can't get hard," Quil said to Embry. Jake and Embry both just looked at him blankly not even knowing how to respond to his statement so they didn't. There were some things he was going to have to figure out on his own.

"No, I'm a dude," Embry said. "Why would that feel good?"

"Exactly. It doesn't feel good to girls, either. Concentrate on their nipples, though…you have another situation entirely," Jake said leaning back in his chair. Embry covered his nipples in case Jake wanted to demonstrate again, but considered what he said.

Jake laughed at the look of concentration on Quil's face. He knew that Quil was putting together his words with the images in his porn collection. Embry noticed, too and kicked Quil's chair and almost knocked him over.

"So, does that apply to rounding third as well?" Embry queried turning from defensive to interested. He saw Jake's defenses rise again, "—generally speaking, of course," Embry added.

"Yes," Jake said hesitantly, "hypothetically speaking, of course."

"So when you touch them, it's not to get _your_ rocks off…it's to get _theirs_ off," Embry said to himself. "And then they return the favor?" he asked. Jake nodded. "Black, you may not be so useless after all."

"Call, I can't say the same about you," Jake answered. His phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled at the text from Bella. He had a new experiment he wanted to try soon and thinking about it was going to make it hard to walk to class after lunch.

_*Newton just invited us to a pool party next weekend. Say yes so I can show you and those abs to make skanks jealous. Invite everyone including Paul, Sam, and Jared just to annoy Tyler and Mike. lol*_

Jake smiled at his phone. "Guys, pool party in Forks next weekend. Should I tell her we're in?" Embry looked at his phone, too.

"Hells yeah!" Embry said. "Lauren just asked me." He shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Quil," Jake said as he typed his response, "we'll find you someone nice to hang out with, 'kay brother?"

_*UR on! But! only if we get to make out in front of newton*_

"You think?" Quil asked pulling Jake's attention from his phone. Bella had talked to Jake earlier about introducing Quil and Angela and just seeing where it went. They both agreed that if they told Quil it was a date he'd just fuck it up.

"Yep," Jake responded looking up from his phone, "but you can't fuck it up!" Quil just looked offended, but didn't reply.

_*we will b there and ill talk to the others. Love your face.*_

"You going to answer her?" Jake asked pointing to Embry's pocket.

"Let her stew on it for a bit. She's high maintenance and I've learned to play her games," Embry said. Jake's phone buzzed one more time as the bell rang, charging them all to sixth period.

_*Love you, too. Cum over after school and help me pick out swimsuits*_

Captain Winky stood up to salute.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Who's up for a pool party?**

**Leave me some love...**


	16. Ch 16 Lab Clothes

**A/N: Hey guys! I know you're expecting a pool party, but there's a week until then. There has to be some shenanigans before that, right?**

**Thanks to MarinaNamaste as always. You know she improves my writing like 400%, right? Captain Winky? Yeah, that was her idea. Go read her stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Oh-ho-ho, I like that one better," Jake said from his reclined position on Bella's bed. Bella was doing a fashion show of bathing suits, but she was changing behind the closet door and Jake could see flashes of skin that was causing Captain Winky to twitch. The last two suits had been motherly one-pieces, but this time when she emerged, she was wearing a dark blue string bikini. "But I don't want you wearing it next week." Her creamy white skin was begging to be touched in a way that would make her blush.<p>

"Why not?" Bella asked through a smile. She could tell he liked it. Renee had bought and sent her the suit hoping to entice Bella to come visit when Renee moved to Florida, but Bella always felt too self-conscious to wear it. Since this whole thing started with Jake, she'd grown much more confident and comfortable with her body. She liked that she could affect him like she did. While she didn't really like the attention from Mike, and even Edward, she had become keenly aware that it was how she looked that motivated their actions.

"Because," he sat up as she approached and pulled her down by her hand, "I know how it will affect all those _boys_ who are going to be there." She knelt next to him and he ran his hand up her thigh and stopped on her ass.

"But I want you like this," she pulled his shirt off, "because I know how it will affect all the girls when they see you like that." She pushed him back so he was lying down on her pillows again.

"That's different," he said before be accepted her insistent tongue. Her little hands tickled over his obliques.

"How so?" Bella asked when she was done kissing him. "You know, my mother tried to instill her liberal feminist ideals in me. She wouldn't like the double standard." His hands found the curve of her waist and his thumbs stroked over her belly near her navel.

"Oh, I get that it's a complete double standard," Jacob said before she crawled over to straddle him and then kiss him again. His hands tickled up her back and played with the little strings draping down her back, flicking the knots at the end like he liked to do with her other little bundle much lower down. She lowered her body down to rub her skin against his skin. She loved to feel his abs on her belly…and on her hoo-ha. If she rubbed just right…

"Ahhh," Bella groaned and shuddered at the same time. Jake's lips moved to her throat as she continued her motions up and down. "What can I do to change your mind?" Bella asked stretching her neck to accommodate his hot tongue and breath. Jake nibbled for a bit before he answered. His finger walked lightly over her exposed skin, tickling with light, feathery brushes—this time down her back and resting on her ass and giving it a slight squeeze.

"This one does give easy access, doesn't it?" Jake said as he pulled the tie on her hip with his left hand until the bow that held it together. Bella had stopped moving and sat up as his right hand pulled on the other tie and the thin piece of spandex flattened on his stomach. "And little kitty, kitty is already groomed," he smiled as he ran his thumb across the bare skin. Bella lifted up and pulled the fabric out while Jake lifted his hips and divested himself of his shorts.

"I thought you'd see the logic," she breathed out as she scooted back. Jake's deft hands untied her top and flung it away quickly. She'd had enough foreplay; she grabbed Captain Winky, lined him up, and lowered herself onto him. Both of them groaned and Bella began to move. Jake loved this vantage point. He loved seeing her in control and taking control. He knew how uncomfortable she used to feel in her own skin. That all seemed to be fading away and it looked good on her.

"I may have some other points to negotiate," Jake said using his hands to help her raise and lower herself. Their combined breathing was heated as they both concentrated on the sensations they evoked in each other.

"Like what?" Bella smiled down at him, catching him watching her boobs. She knew Jake was a total boob man, but he held her gaze when she caught it. Jake's thumb ran over the perpetual hickey he kept dark under her left breast. She felt his abs flex as he sat up and flipped her over. She was amazed that he did that and they stayed connected. She yelped at the fast movement and then giggled.

But she gasped when he pulled out. She didn't have much time to think about it as his lips blazed a trail down her neck and across her collar bones. Her hands traced the planes of his shoulders as he continued his southward route, careful to pay attention to both breasts, nipples, and one hickey.

"I like this here," Jake said after giving the bruised flesh a soothing lick.

"Marking your territory?" Bella asked, amused. "I like it, too," she added before he could answer her question.

She writhed and simpered and he relished every noise Bella made. It was more and more proof of how much his love made her more confident.

He dipped his tongue in her belly button. "These are such strange little things," Jake pondered smoothing his hands over her flat stomach. She groaned when he licked it again. "Yours is a sexy little mix of an inny and an outie," he smiled into her stomach. Her stomach coil tightened.

"Jake," Bella moaned, "what are you doing?" She thought she'd kicked things off and set their path for a quick orgasm. Jake obviously had other ideas.

"Negotiating the terms of the bikini display," Jake said kissing his way over to her right hip bone. She felt the familiar pull and suction there, followed by a soothing swipe of his tongue. He did this about three times.

"Are you giving me another hickey?" Bella called when it finally registered what he was doing. He just chuckled into her hip and sucked one more time. Bella raised up on her elbows. It only then occurred to Jake that Bella may not appreciate another hickey where other people could see it. He knew no one would ever see the one on her left boob and knew that one was okay.

"Is that okay?" Jake asked looking up at her, his face a mask of seriousness. Bella looked at the placement and knew that it would show if she wore her bikini and that was the term of his negotiation. She could wear it if they all knew where he'd been. But they still have a little over a week before the pool party.

"You're going to have to refresh it before the party," Bella said and the smile he returned was her favorite sunny smile. Jake raised up and crawled back up her body, running his hands up her arms and clasping them above her head. Bella could feel that rock hard dick of his line up and slowly slide back into her.

"Bella, I love you so much," he whispered. He moved slowly over her and in her—in and out, in and out. She wound her legs around his, hooking her feet on the inside of his knees. In and out, slowly. His hands kept hers pinned above her head and he kissed her sweetly but with passion.

"Jake," her breath hitched at the ball of pleasure slowly, slowly coiling in her gut, "I love you." In and out, in and out. He kept the pace slow and determined and their breathing was deep and into each other's necks. Jake kissed her moist, heated flesh.

Bella wanted to run her hands up and down his back, but he kept hers trapped. She grunted in frustration and he sped his pace up just a bit. But he did not release her hands.

In and out. In and out.

"Tell me what you want, Bells," he grinned when she groaned again.

"I want to cum, Jake," she panted. "Make me cum, pleassssse!"

"You don't like me making slow love to you?" Jake nipped his bottom lip on her neck, he smiled, and then nipped at her bottom lip the same way.

"I love it. Uh, uh," she answered. "I just want to touch you, too. I want…" Bella breathed in and out a few times. "I want you to touch me, too. Uh, uh." Jake had sped up a little more, but no too much—Jake was working on his stamina. He wanted to see how long he could stretch this out.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Bells?" he asked breathing into her neck. He wanted release soon, too.

"My clit. Please. Jake, please," Bella moaned. Jake shifted both her hands into one of his large ones while the other slowly slid down her body. His thumb brushed her nipple, circled it and the he pinched it. "Ah!" Bella sighed. Her whole body was hypersensitive by his slow and steady, tantric motion.

In and out. In and out.

Jake's fingers finally found her button and circled it.

In and out. In and out.

"Jake! Uh. Please!" Bella's chanting and grunting was in rhythm with his and it increased as did his circling. Bella could feel it. She could feel her orgasm begin in her toes and then run up her legs. It made her groan low and long.

"Bells, what was that?" Jake asked very pleased with himself. He hadn't heard that sound before.

"Jake, fucking make me cum!" she commanded and he sped up knowing she was on the precipice of something big. That ball that had been coiling in her gut throbbed a bit and when it met the sensations from her legs, all of it exploded in a series of waves that wracked her body and made her convulse. She chanted his name and gave thanks to several deities. "Jake! Jake! OH, God, JAAAAKE! I can't, I can't…" She panted and groaned and never finished her sentence.

Bella's walls clamped around him with more power than he'd felt before and his body was wracked with similar waves. Together they moved, riding out their powerful orgasms, Jake bellowing loud enough, Bella though it sounded like a howl.

Jake released Bella's hands and then rolled over on his side so he didn't squash her. He didn't want to let go of her yet, either. They lay there together, catching the breath and searching each other's faces. Giving each other light touches and kisses.

"I guess we know the answer to our former question," Bella said breaking a particularly sweet kiss.

"What's that?" Jake asked smiling at her.

"It does get better than that," Bella leaned in for another kiss. Jacob chuckled.

"And we'll have to keep on improving," Jake finally responded. "Be sure to thank your mother for those liberal values, will you?" He swallowed Bella's giggle with a kiss after she smacked is chest in mock shock at his statement. They lay necking for a little longer, but Bella knew they had to get up soon.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" she asked running her fingers across his jaw.

"Yeah. Dad's at Quil's house tonight," Jake said sitting up. Bella followed and Jake smiled at her.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You have some great just-fucked-hair going on there," he replied and before she realized what he was doing he'd leaned over to the table, grabbed his phone, and taken a picture.

"What the hell?" Bella screeched grabbing for his phone. His ridiculously long arms kept it from her grasp. He touched the screen to view the image he'd captured and Bella could see her hair was, indeed, a frizzy mess of curls. You could tell she was scantily clad, but nothing important was showing.

"Jake!" she shrieked. "You have to delete that!" She continued to swipe for the phone but there was no way she was going to reach it unless she stood on the bed and he'd just stand up and raise it higher.

"You can take pictures of me," Jacob offered and looking down as his chubby in it's soft, resting state.

"You'd like that too much," Bella pouted. "Besides, that does not have the same effect on me." Though a hot pic of Jake's sweaty pecs and abs might not be a bad thing to carry around in her pocket.

"This is just for my own personal reminder, I promise," Jake said crossing his heart. It was going to make great spank bank material.

"Fine," Bella finally said. "Start your homework at the kitchen table while I make dinner so Charlie will get off my back about studying." Bella stood up and wobbled a little. Jake just smiled knowing he'd caused that, and they both cleaned up while they talked about what homework they needed to get done.

By the time Charlie got home, dinner was in the oven and the friends were sitting at the table with the majority of their work done—the next experiments fermenting in the minds of each.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How do you like slow, controlling Jake? Worth it?**

**Leave me some love.**


	17. Ch 17 Field Tests

**A/N: Hey! Detour on the way to the pool party. You didn't think I'd skip almost two weeks, did you? We'll get there, though.**

**As always, thanks to MarinaNamaste for her beta patience. Check her out if you haven't already done so.**

* * *

><p>"Movie night at Embry's house? Really?" Bella breathed as Jake's fingers fumbled with the button of her jeans.<p>

"Why the fuck did you wear these tonight?" Jake's voice was irritated and he grunted his frustration with the object keeping him from Bella's cooter.

"Because I thought we'd be watching movies," Bella let out a low groan as Jake's fingers finally found their way into her hot slit, "at Embry's house?" Jake's prodding made her answer end like a question. They'd snuck into his mother's room because Jake's balls were about to explode.

It had started as a similar game they played the night they went to the movies with Mike—see how much they could covertly grope each other. Bella had purposely not worn a bra under the over-sized hoodie Jake made her wear home the night after the dance. That was night they considered their anniversary. Anyway, when Jake found the girls upholstered his fingers tweaked and twisted trying to get Bella to squirm and squeal in front of everyone in Embry's living room.

Bella, who never understood the rez boys' affinity for wearing athletic shorts in the middle of December, had gratefully discovered that it was really easy to reach Captain Winky. She'd even discovered that running her fingernail lightly right behind his nutsack would make him gasp. She tried it twice and Jake tried to cover it up by fake sneezing.

Embry's small living room was filled with a powder blue sectional sofa with recliners on each end. Jake and Bella had one end and they hadn't fooled anyone with the whole blanket routine again. With Bella sitting in front of him, Jake made it worse by nuzzling her neck and planting kisses here and there. Jake did it to drive her crazy, the problem was she smelled so good, it was driving him crazy, too.

"Go to the bathroom," Jake whispered into her ear before he sucked her lobe into his mouth and nibbled on it. "I'll meet you in the back of the house soon."

"Fuck Black!" Embry called from across the sectional. "Do you think you could contain yourself for a few hours in front of other people?" Jealousy dripped from his voice. Lauren changed plans at the last minute and stood him up. Bella felt bad for him. She wanted to kill Lauren. Embry was a pain in the ass, but he had a good heart.

"Leave them alone," Lulu Applewood said from next to Quil, "I think they're cute." Lulu's twin, Doli, giggled with her, but Chepi Seawater did not look pleased. Chepi actually looked furious and Bella was pretty pleased that Jake was owning her here. And she loved, LOVED Jake's lips on her neck.

"I have to go to the bathroom anyway," Bella announced and she felt Jake chuckle behind her. Jake pulled his hands out of her hoodie—well his hoodie—and Bella stood up and threw the blanket on Jake's lap. She knew he'd have to cover the pup tent she'd made in his shorts. She really did have to pee.

"Do you know where it is?" Chepi asked like Bella hadn't known her most of her life. Bella may be a paleface, but she'd been a constant figure on the rez since she came back to Forks.

"Not my first time here, thanks, Chepi," Bella called as she exited to the hallway.

Jake excused himself to go get another soda and that's how the pair found themselves half naked on Embry's mom's bed. Bella wrapped her legs around Jake's waist while he pounded in her hard and quick.

"Fuck, Bella!" Jake whispered between his panting.

"We gotta be quick," she returned running her hand down to her clit and circling the puckered nub while Jake continued to thrust. "Ah, ah, ah!"

"Shhhh," Jake warned. "You gotta be quiet Bells or you'll have Quil outside the door trying to record us," Jake whispered and smiled into her neck. He followed it with a kiss.

"Faster," she hissed and her fingers rubbed harder, "I'm almost there."

"Me, too," he whispered. They both froze when the floorboard creaked in the hallway.

"Damn it, Jake! Where are you?" Embry's muffled voice filtered through the closed and—luckily locked—bedroom door.

"Fuck!" They both spat as their climaxes waned. They both scrambled to pull their pants up before they were caught.

"I'm know you're with Bella," Embry tried the doorknob unsuccessfully. "Fuck, Jake, really? In my _mom's _room? Is nothing sacred to you?"

"What do we do?" Bella asked turning bright red.

"Face the music and hope they think we were just making out?" Jake answered, looking down at his crotch. "Is he sticking out too far?" he asked pointing at his dick. Bella just giggled.

"Jake, open the fucking door," Embry called. Bella bit her lip to hide her smile.

"He is really fucking jealous, isn't he?" Bella asked remembering Jake's retelling of the lunchtime conversation the day she invited them to Mike's pool party. Bella moved towards the door and opened it.

"I'm going to remember this when it comes time to cock block you, Embry Call," Bella said flipping her hair over her shoulder and exiting the room leaving a stunned Jake and Embry in her wake. It took a few seconds for the two to figure out what just happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Embry asked.

"I'm horny you fucktard. What the fuck it wrong with you? That is not being a good friend," Jake returned just as bitter.

"Were you fucking her on my mother's bed?" Embry asked.

"No! We were just…you know. You gave us shit for necking during the movie so we just…exited for a bit," Jake tried to explain. He was kind of pissed that Embry cock blocked him. Jake knew Embry was upset about Lauren, but you don't pass that kind of thing on to your best friends. "I wouldn't have done that to you."

Embry slumped down onto the rumpled bed. "I'm sorry, man. I'm just pissed off. Lauren's been stringing me along for over a month and I'm really getting fed up with it."

"Then drop her ass. I know for a fact that Doli is totally into you. You just have to show her some interest," Jake prodded.

"Man, she's like my sister. I've known her my entire life."

"And? I've known Bella my whole life," Jake returned.

"But you've been in love with her that whole time. Why'd you have to take the only one not born and bred on the rez?" Embry asked.

"What's wrong with girls on the rez?" Jake asked a little surprised. He'd noticed girls at school and there were some pretty hot ones. But Embry was right, his heart had always belonged to Bella so he never really considered them.

"Nothing other than they're all like family. How do you get past that?" Embry asked.

"Don't you think it's better to try with someone who actually likes you instead of chasing after someone who doesn't really like anyone?" Jake asked. Embry knew he was referring to the fact that Lauren was only out for a good time. And he'd had a good time with her, though not since the titillating tutorial at lunch the other day. Embry really wanted to try some things out. And Embry wasn't opposed to just having a good time, but he hated the uncertainty of it all. He didn't like never knowing where he stood with Lauren.

"I don't know," Embry finally answered.

"Look, it took Bella a long time to figure out that she could feel something more than friendship for me. But it took a little prodding on my part and a little faith on her part. Doli's been prodding you. Why don't you just sit next her and maybe fawn over her a little?" Jake considered Doli a much better choice because Doli was just a nice person. Lauren wasn't.

"Yeah, fine," Embry finally said.

"Well don't sound so pleased about it," Jake laughed.

"What are you guys doing back here?" Quil asked coming in the door. He looked down at Embry on the rumpled bed and then between his two friends. "Shit!" he laughed. "And here everyone thought Jake and Bella were fucking around back here, not Jake and Embry." He guffawed and headed back to the living room. "Bella, your boyfriend is in a bedroom with Embry," they heard him call followed by titters and giggles.

"Come on, man," Jake called, "before he tells them he walked in on you sucking my dick."

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Embry asked. An excited look crossed his face as a thought occurred to him. "Is that what she was doing?" he asked.

"No, she was not." Jake's voice was stern. His back straightened as he took a step closer to Embry who cowered at the aggressive man coming towards him. "And if you even go out there and insinuate that, you will regret it." Embry winced, swallowed and then tried to straighten up himself. He just wasn't as tall as Jake. Or as big.

"Okay, okay," Embry placated, "I was just curious." He smiled to himself knowing he got to Jake. They walked back down the hall and Embry kicked the back of Jake's knee causing him to stumble.

"Fucker!" Jake turned around and belted him in the arm. Embry just cackled as he rubbed his sore arm and ran off into the living room where the group had begun another movie.

Bella got up so Jake could sit down and she climbed back on his lap and it wasn't long before the blanket was back in place and Bella's pants unzipped, and Jake's hand south of the border with his fingers circling her golden nugget.

Neither one of them knew what movie was actually showing, they were both happy that it was a loud action film with lots of bombs and gunfire. Bella knew her tell was biting her lip and she was trying very hard not to. Her concentration was split between remaining still and not moving her hips and not moaning as the coil wound tighter and tighter in her stomach.

"You're going to have to do this very quietly," he whispered in her ear. She also had to concentrate on not breathing heavy and panting.

"You are going to hell," Bella leaned up and whispered back into his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jake's eyes twinkled with mischief and his fingers slowed.

"You stop and I won't return the favor," she hissed back. His fingers began again in earnest and the fuse to the pleasure ball was about spent. She felt his nose run down her neck again and she shuddered her release. If anyone noticed, Bella didn't care.

They were both grateful when the second movie was finished, especially Jake. He knew Bella didn't like being in debt. Before they left Bella noticed that Embry was sitting next to a very pleased Doli, because his leg was pressed up against hers. He'd been finding little innocent reasons to touch her, too. Lulu had an identical pleased look on her face being happy for her sister. Bella was sure that Chepi and Lauren stood in the same ugly, jealous mug line when they were handing out facial expressions as she sat looking just as displeased as always.

She idly wondered whether or not she should invite Chepi to Mike's party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Thoughts? Want to see more of the twins and Chepi? Or, would you rather concentrate on Bella and Jake's experiments?**

**Story or Smut?**

**Leave me some love.**


	18. Ch 18 Kinetic Energy

**A/N: Thus starts the pool party. This baby is going to take at least three chapters. You excited? Things just keep pouring out my fingers.**

**As always, MarinaNamaste has helped sooooo much. She just wrote a two shot called _A_ _Honeymoon for One_. It. Is. A. Mazing! Please go read it. **

**Please! You won't regret it!**

**So, here we go:**

* * *

><p>"Seth is bringing Lulu?" Bella asked smiling to herself. She really liked the Applewood twins and Lulu was just perfect for Seth. They were on their way to Mike's house for the pool party.<p>

"Yep," Jake answered. "He's planning on kissing her tonight. He's been asking for pointers all week." They were running late because Charlie gave them the third degree about who was going to be at the party and quizzing Bella on what to do if she was offered illegal beverages. He gave Jake the whole _I trust you, son. You're with my daughter so don't do anything stupid_ speech. Bella was mortified.

"Did you fill him in?" Bella asked running her hand up his thigh and bumping into Captain Winky. Jake shifted into neutral as they rolled to stop before turning onto Mike's street. "'Cause you got skillz," she said in a low, sultry voice that made the Captain salute. Jake looked over at her, eyes blazing and a sexy smirk on his face.

"I gave him some pointers," Jake said smiling that smile. "Do you want me to demonstrate what I suggested?" Bella smirked, and nodded. He leaned in and swiped his bottom lip across hers, a tingle running between them. Then his nose ran along her jaw as he inhaled, breathing in her rosemary and mint which he was sure was her shampoo. He pressed his lips to hers again, firmer this time, a soft wet noise intruding the cabin, and then he gently brushed her lips with his tongue but didn't push for entrance. Then he pulled away and searched her face. It took a few seconds before Bella's eyes fluttered open again. "Think it'll work?" Jake asked. Bella nodded and tried to compose herself again. It left her wanting more. Much, much more. She cleared her throat.

"I hope you just told him about it instead of demonstrating on Quil," Bella said after she cleared her throat.

"He needed the pointers, too," Jake replied moving his hand back to the gear shift. Bella moved her hand to his gear shift.

"And Embry is bringing Doli?" Bella asked for the hundredth time. She was anxious to see how pissed off Lauren was going to be when Em paid attention to Doli all night. He'd better pay attention to Doli, anyway, she thought. Chepi decided she didn't want to hang out with the palefaces until Paul and Jared agreed to go. Then she climbed on the bandwagon.

"Bellz! What are you doing?" Jake asked as they drove the last quarter mile to Mike's house. His dick doubled in size under her expert care. She was running her hand over his little chubby through the fabric of his board shorts.

"Maybe we can have a quickie before we go in," Bella suggested. Jacob moaned as he ripped the emergency brake up , he flicked the lever between his legs, pushing his seat as far back as it could and leaned his backrest to stretch out. Bella looked around and saw that Jake had parked under a tree; and it was dark; and they were late so most people were already there. There were cars parked all over the place and theirs was on the far perimeter.

"How does this work?" Bella asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and looking at Jake who was already reclined. She watched as he hands moved to his fly of his board shorts and she was sure the rip of the Velcro was her new favorite sound. Bella reached over and pulled out her prize.

"I'm assuming that you get to ride me," his eye sparkled and his eyebrows waggled.

"I _ge_t to ride you?" Bella asked before she sucked the head of his penis and slathered her tongue around it. Her eyes flashed up and caught his with that sexy look she got when she felt dirty. He. Loved. That. Look.

"And I get to watch," Jake said. "And feel," he added through clenched teeth as she flicked that ridge with her little, hot tongue. "God, Bella! I love you!" She bobbed up and down a few times and decided he was definitely hard enough. She untied the sarong she wrapped around her dark blue bikini and climbed over the center console, onto his lap.

"Bells, what has gotten into you?" Jake asked when she untied both sides of her bikini bottoms at the same time and flung them in the back seat.

"I don't want a repeat of Embry's house," she whispered inches from his lips. "We're going to go in satisfied so we can't be interrupted." She leaned in and kissed him as she lined him up with her cock pocket and slid down.

"I don't know," Jake said after he groaned with pleasure, "the buildup _was_ kind of nice."

"For you, maybe!" Bella said as she picked up the pace. "I should see if you can cum in a room full of people hoping no one will notice." Jake groaned again at the thought. "You would like that, wouldn't you," she panted.

Jake's hands found their way under her shirt and played with the nipples that were still covered by her bikini top. He didn't like the barrier, so he pushed the little triangles to the side to reach his prize. His mind briefly wondered if people would notice the fog on the windows that was beginning to build; not that people wouldn't know what was going on inside the little hopping red car.

"Bells, I'm gonna blow," Jake grunted. She'd teased him mercilessly when he came to pick her up at her house and then in the car before they left the driveway. She touched him the whole way in the car. She knew he was ready.

"Rub me, Jake," she had been circling her own clit and she moved her fingers so that Jake's thumb could take over. He always did a much better job than she did on herself. Plus, he knew how close he was and he'd get her to the finish line at the same time.

She placed her hands on his chest to give her more leverage and she moved up and down on him, harder and faster. That little red Rabbit was doing the bunny hop. Bella moaned and chanted as their combined breathing fogged up the windows completely. Jake's hips jerked as he howled his release. Bella bounced a few more times before her walls shuddered around Jake's still erupting Vesuvius.

"Oh, god, Jake," Bella breathed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the jaw by his ear, then his chin, then his nose, and finally his lips. "I love you." Kiss. "I love how dirty you are." Kiss. "And I love how sweet you can be." His hands were on her ass and they slid up to her waist and then wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Ditto," Jake returned. "Ditto, Bells." They stayed there for a few moments and Bella could feel the ooze of their lovemaking—or fucking—begin to leak out. Without lifting her hips Bella reached into her bag, which was right next to Jake's head, and pulled out a small hand towel she'd stashed in there.

"Whatcha got there, Bells?" Jake asked kissing her shoulder as she zipped her bag back up. It was the only part of her that he could reach at the moment with his lips.

"Towel to wipe up the splooge," Bella answered. "As much as I love the sex and these experiments, it is literally, a fucking mess." She smiled at him. "I've learned to cum prepared." Jake chuckled and pulled her close and kissed her sweetly.

"You are so funny," he said his eyes spanning between hers. He really was in awe of how quick her mind worked sometimes. She was smart, well read, funny, and sexy. He loved watching her realize it for herself. He likened it to watching a bud opening and blooming. The beauty was always there…

She looked back at him and smiled while she moved the Lycra triangles back over her boobs. She didn't know what to say so she just gave him another kiss before she sat up and wiped them both clean. She looked down at her hip where Jake's fading mark was hardly visible.

"You need to darken this a bit, I think," she said, pointing down to it. Jake's grin widened.

"You are the best girlfriend, ever!" There was some giggling and bonking of heads as Bella got herself into a position where Jake could suck his mark back to prominence that would show just above the waistline of her bikini bottoms. He kissed the kitty while his hand blindly found the scrap of fabric that Bella had thrown in the back seat. When he reattached it for her, tying the strings in pretty little bows, he kissed the clothed kitty again.

"Mine." His finger stroked over her button recharging the coil in her gut. She loved that smile he gave her and giggled that she'd pleased him with such an easy gesture. She reattached her sarong and they grabbed their bags with their change of clothes and headed to Mike's front door.

Mike answered the door showing no more love for Jake than before. In fact, Bella was sure there was more hostility there than ever. She really felt sorry Jessica. Jake just smirked knowing that Mike was never going to get what he wanted. Jake wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and his fingers found the skin at the gap between her almost half shirt and her sarong. Mike led them out back to the patio.

"Your friends are all here," Mike said in a dry tone that Jake was sure was irritation.

"Great!" Bella piped up. "You guys told me to invite the guys from La Push."

"I didn't know that'd mean, like, the entire junior and senior class from down there," Mike mumbled.

"So Paul and Sam showed up?" Bella asked, smiling. "They're a hoot!" Jake just chuckled.

"Did the twins and Chepi show up? What about Leah?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, "they're all here. And your friends Ember and Pen."

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"He means Quil and Embry," Bella clarified, shaking her head at Mike's bad joke. He was such an ass sometimes. They made it out to the patio and Mike showed them where are the refreshments were, including the open bar and keg. The guys were all standing around it and the girls were giggling near the lounge chairs.

"I'm gonna go say hi to the girls," Bella said reaching up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss.

"You do that," Jake smiled his way into a kiss. It was sweet and tender, but it lingered hotly. It sent butterflies through her belly. One of his hands slid down from her waist to her ass and he squeezed. She could hear cat calls and hoots coming from the guys at the keg.

"I will," she nipped his lip. "You don't go bragging too much."

"My work is done," Jake whispered into her ear as his thumb ran across the spot where his new hickey sat waiting to be unwrapped.

Bella made her way over to the girls and there were squeals and fake hugs passed out. Angela sat looking a little uncomfortable, but relieved that Bella was finally there. Chepi and the twins were talking quietly, sitting across the little round table from Jessica and Lauren.

"Bella Swan," Jessica giggled. "What is up with you and that _man_?" Bella just blushed.

"Man?" Lauren's snide tone cut through the din. "He's like two years younger than you, isn't he?"

"He's a junior," Bella supplied. "Age is just a number." Bella turned back to Jessica. "He is all man."

"She'd know," Chepi spoke up with a smirk. "They were quite cozy under that blanket the other night." Doli and Lulu just giggled.

"I'm going to get a drink," Lauren said. "Jessica?"

"What? Go, I don't mind," Jessica said absent mindedly wanting more details from Bella.

"I don't care if you _mind_," Lauren spat. "I want you to come with me." Lauren tapped her sandaled foot.

"Fine." Jessica rolled her eyes. Standing up she looked back at Bella. "Don't say anything good! I want to hear all about it." The twins were busy evaluating the paleface boys and talking excitedly about Seth and Embry. Chepi waited until Jessica and Lauren were out of ear shot.

"That's the girl who's stringing Embry along?" Chepi asked Bella pointing to Lauren. Bella assessed Chepi for a moment and could tell from Chepi's scowl that she did not like Lauren one bit.

"Yep," Bella ended the word with a pop and a ring of disdain hung in he air.

Chepi returned Bella's gaze forming her own assessment. Chepi hadn't liked Bella when she thought Bella just came to the rez for a little afternoon delight. But the little display that she and Jake put on—letting him own her in front of all her Forks friends—showed Chepi that Bella was serious about what she was doing with Jake. And, it looked like Bella didn't like Lauren either. They needed to team up to protect their brothers. And Doli. She was not going to let stringy haired albino bitch pull Embry away from Doli after Embry had _finally_ pulled his head out his ass.

"That is so not going to happen," Chepi said. Bella noticed the fixed look on Chepi's face and decided she liked it.

"What can I do to help?" Bella asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to check out Marina's story: _A Honeymoon for One_.**

**And leave me some love.**


	19. Ch 19 Potential Energy

**A/N: Here's a little ditty with a lot of potential...**

* * *

><p>"Lahote!" Chepi called as he downed another shot of the top shelf whiskey offered by his host.<p>

"Damn, Newton! You know how to throw a party!" Paul said before turning his attention to the little, petite Indian chick. He liked her quirky hipster ensemble with the leggings that displayed her toned thighs and the boots that came up to her knees. She wasn't wearing those boots tonight, though. He assumed the flipflops were easier at a pool party. He'd like to see what was under that oversized cardigan again. He wished she'd lose the square glasses though. She left her hair long and it hung in a long braid down her back.

"What can I do for you little lady?" He leaned down to close the distance between them a little.

"Cool your jets, big boy," Chepi smiled. "I got a job for you." Paul lifted his left eyebrow. It was something he'd practiced in the mirror after he saw it in a movie because he thought it was so cool.

"What do you mean _a job_?" he asked. She smelled really good. He was feeling the three beers and four shots he'd downed since he'd shown up at the party he thought was going to be totally lame. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find a fully stocked bar and hot chicks everywhere. He was totally going to get laid.

"I mean, I want you to pull the bitchy blonde over there and then dump her ass. She's been stringing Embry along and causing our boys some problems," Chepi replied.

"I don't know," Paul said rubbing the light stubble on his chin and looking over at the willowy blonde scowling at her red solo cup of beer.

"Are you doubting your skills?" Chepi said, running her fingers along his smooth, brown forearm.

"Ah, no," Paul stated matter-of-factly. "I can get her to rub my belly if I want," he said making reference to the long running joke between them that he was a complete dog.

"Good," Chepi returned, "because I'd be ever so grateful."

"Yeah?" he asked. She'd taken a step closer to him. They were familiar enough with each other to be that close. She let her breast rub against his arm to remind him how much he enjoyed her dirty pillows. They had an understanding: neither one of them wanted anything serious—they just scratched each other's itches.

"Yeah," she said, "and we'll start by you turning me down here so that she thinks you snubbed me." Paul assessed the calculating shrew in front of him. She had spunk and that totally turned him on. She didn't like pretension, either. He could totally relate to that.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Paul said taking a step back and complying with her wishes.

"I don't think you'll need the reminder. I may be a bitch," Chepi said, "but I'm loyal. Now go and help our brother out and I'm going to give him a nudge in the right direction."

"When will this be worth my while?" Paul asked fighting to hide a smile.

"If tonight, you play your cards right with her," Chepi said backing away and nodding towards Lauren, "then tomorrow, when it's all over, you will be well rewarded." Chepi scowled playing the part and backed away looking affronted.

"Fine, fucker!" she said loud enough for half the party to hear her. She turned and walked towards the girls who were gathered around the table again. Paul just shook his head at the little tornado disguised in a tight little package with a very fine ass. He turned back to the bar and poured himself another shot before joining the other guys around the keg.

"What was that all about?" Lulu asked.

"Paul's a fucker," Chepi said. "I hope his dick falls off."

"Yeah, he can be an ass, but have you seen him shirtless?" Doli asked with a giggle.

"Everyone has, Doli. We live at the beach in the summer, remember?" Chepi returned.

"We don't," Jessica cut in. Bella watched and hid her smirk. She knew what Chepi had planned. "Tell us!" Jessica's voice was excited.

"Well," Lulu began, "all our boys are pretty ripped." All eyes moved towards the gaggle of guys who were fast becoming friends the more the alcohol flowed down their throats.

"But Paul and Jake are the biggest," Doli giggled. "And Jake is soooooo taken." She beamed at Bella.

"He's been in love with you since any of us can remember," Lulu added.

"We can tell," Tanya said with a polite smile. Tanya was grateful it was so obvious because there were times when she thought Bella might still have some feelings for Edward. But after the couples hot kiss when they first arrived, and Bella's then, fleeting wave to Edward, Tanya knew that Bella and Jake were the real deal and that Bella and Edward were just friends. Period.

"Yeah," Angela spoke up, "I think it's sweet."

"We do too," Doli agreed. "Well, it irritates Chepi." Bella looked at Chepi who was still scowling in the chair. Bella had to give her props for her role play. Bella thought Chepi should give some serious thought into being an actress.

"Why?" Bella asked finally.

"Because our pond isn't that big and you've caught the biggest fish," Chepi spat. "That just pisses me off. And Paul is the next best thing, and he can be such an ass!" He eyes flashed to Lauren quickly to see if the seed had been planted.

"You forgot Sam and Jared," Lulu reminded.

"Yeah, because Emily and Kim haven't staked their claim there," Chepi said sardonically.

"And who'd really want Sam after what he did to Leah," Doli added. "That was just harsh."

Questions were tossed out and answered and by the end everyone was informed about the love and angst that made up the soap opera that was _As the Rez Turns_. Bella could see Lauren had taken the bait as she eyed Paul up and down.

"So what's up with those three?" Jessica asked as she pointed to Seth, Embry, and Quil. "They're quite easy on the eyes," she noted. All three sported board shorts and it was like they coordinated the colors. Jessica noted that they were all well-built.

"Well," Doli giggled, "Seth came with Lulu here and we're hoping he makes a move soon." Bella noted that the twins blushed more than she did, it was just harder to see on their russet skin.

"Which one's Seth?" Jessica asked.

"The smallest one in black there," Chepi said. "He's the sweetest, though, and perfect for Lulu." Bella was not used to Chepi's soft side. And she definitely had one for the twins.

"Embry, came with Doli," Lulu spoke for her sister. Lauren's eyes bolted up at the sound of Embry's name

"Oh!" Jessica exclaimed swallowing a giggle as her eyes flashed to Lauren. "Which one's Embry?"

"Then one in the red board shorts," Bella supplied with a grin, "the one next to Jake. He's been paying special attention to Doli here," Bella playfully bumped her with her shoulder, "since the movie party last week." Doli's blush deepened. Lauren's frown deepened. She knew she fucked up. Jessica noted that Quil must be in the green shorts and he was just as cute as the others, and not as loud, either. Or already attached.

"Let's swim," Lauren suggested. It seemed Lauren didn't want to talk about this anymore. "If we strip, the boys might stray more than four feet from the keg."

"Sounds good to me," Jessica said remembering she was at Mike's house. She was dying for Mike to see her in her hot pink bikini and said so.

"That guy?" Chepi asked Jessica pointed at the guy she'd caught perving on her when she first got there. He wasn't bad looking with that sweet boy-next-door look. But Chepi'd heard Jake complain about him one too many times to be fooled by his wholesome appearance.

"Yeah," Jessica smiled, "that's him." Mike caught them looking and Jessica waved by bending her index finger. Mike, who looked confused, waved back. His eyes lingered on Chepi who'd just pulled her shirt off over her head.

"He ain't bad," Chepi said when Mike turned back to the keg. There was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh my fucking sweet mother of balls, Black!" Paul exclaimed, looking over to the pool as Edward filled up his red solo cup.

"Cullen, you have more head there than liquid," Newton scoffed. "Don't you know how to do this?"

"What?" Jake asked looking at Paul. Edward wasn't paying attention to Mike because he was looking at the same thing Paul was looking at. Edward released the nozzle and put it in Mike's hand. Confused, Mike looked up and followed Paul and Edward's line of sight.

"You're fucking girlfriend in that suit, that's what," Paul explained. Jake looked over at the throng of girls who were stripping down to get into the pool.

"Close your mouths, boys. She's all mine." Jake smiled with satisfaction. He felt a big hand pat him on the back.

"Jake, if that's a hickey by those bottoms I am going to bow down and pray to you as a fertility god," Embry said with new found reverence.

"_Is_ that a hickey, Black?" Paul asked with the same wonder dripping from his voice.

"She does bruise easily," Jake said. "Maybe she ran into something."

"Her hip ran into your mouth?" Paul asked smirking.

"Holy shit!" Mike whispered.

"What was your mouth doing there?" Quil asked.

"If he has to tell you that, there is no hope for you," Paul said.

"Let's go join them," Seth said, pulling his shirt over his head. He was anxious to try some of the moves Jake had been coaching him on. He knew Lulu liked him, he just didn't know how to go in for the kiss.

"Edward, you got a looker, too," Paul remarked clapping him on the back. Tanya was sporting a red one piece with sheer fabric around the middle that showed off her flat stomach.

"Yeah, she's pretty smart, too," Edward supplied almost defensively.

"Who the fuck cares?" Paul said. "I don't want to have a conversation with her. I just want to look at her." Leave it to Paul to wax eloquent, Jake thought.

Jake was happy that attention had been pulled from Bella. As much as he liked everyone to know where his mouth had been, he did not like them gawking at her. He wanted to get his hands on her soft skin again. He tugged his shirt off, following Seth's example. He ran his hands up and down his abs when he noticed that Bella was looking his way. He scratched just below his belly button where his happy trail disappeared below the Velcro fly. He thought he saw her blush.

"Mike," Jake urged, "Jess looks nice in that little pink number." Mike didn't take the hint. He was still looking at Bella who was trying to urge Angela into the water while Jessica was already in the water squealing about how cold it was.

"Yeah, she looks nice," Mike replied, his eyes jerking towards Jessica's squeals and back to Jake. Jake noticed that the prick didn't even have the grace to look guilty.

Bella noticed Angela looking uncomfortable.

"Quil, com'ere!" Bella called. Quil looked up and then back down at his red cup he was filling with the tap and then nodded. When it was full enough, he made his way over to the girls table without tripping. Almost everyone was in the pool or on the step dipping their toes in.

"Angela," Bella began, "this is Quil Ateara V. Quil, this is Angela." They both did a little awkward wave at each other.

"Okay, I'm going to cut through some initial tension here so that you two can save each other." Angela's eyes widened and Quill looked nervously at his cup. "You both are extremely shy people who would enjoy each other's company if you could talk enough to figure that out. So I'm going to help you both out a little bit." Bella sat down next to Angela.

"Angela, Quil is going to say or do something really stupid or socially awkward at some point very soon. And he won't mean anything by it, but he just doesn't know how phrase things well yet. And Quil," Bella looked up at her mortified friend, "Angela isn't going to judge you for it. In fact, she will do everything she can to smooth things over to make you feel better." Bella stood up and pulled Quill towards the bench where Angela sat fidgeting.

"Now, neither one of you was brought here with the intention of 'setting you up' and neither of you has been told about the other." It wasn't quite true, Jake and Bella had discussed doing this, but only to each other. "So, neither of you have to sit there and wonder what has been told to the other about you. All I'm trying to do is help two really cool, nice people, whom I love very much, feel better in a place they were both dragged to."

Both of them noted the sincerity in Bella's eyes. Both knew she was a terrible liar and knew she was being honest. Both knew that she would never do anything to intentionally embarrass them. Though Quil knew he probably didn't deserve her kindness after the bonfire stunt.

"So, while we go have some fun in the pool, which I know frightens Angela to death—" Bella smiled at her friend who just nodded, "can you keep her company, Quil?"

"I'd be honored," Quil said taking a seat next to Angela. "If…if…" he stammered, "you don't mind."

"I'd like that," Angela said.

"Okay then," Bella said. "I'm going to go tease my boyfriend with a blue bikini." Angela blushed and Quil opened his mouth so say something. "Quil, do _not_ say whatever it is you're about to say," Bella warned. "Angela doesn't know you yet." Quil closed his mouth and just grinned gratefully at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"That was nice," Jake said into her ear when Bella finally made it to the pool. She melted into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, they both need a little help." She quietly whimpered as his nose ran up her neck. He'd been leading her towards the pool and she noticed, just a little too late, that they were on the edge of the deep end. She screamed as the both hit the water. They emerged on the surface spluttering and laughing.

"Jake! You asshole!" she screamed through her laughing her little hands slapping his rock hard chest. He pulled her close, holding her to him as she wound her legs around him like a child.

"You love it!" Jake said as they made their way to the shallow end of the pool towards the others.

"I love you," she said splashing water towards him. "But you're going to pay for that!" They were completely unaware that all eyes were on them as they romped and played and professed their love for each other. Nor did they care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too much action. Hence the name of the chapter. It's cumming, though.**

**Have you checked out my awesome beta's (MarinaNamaste) fantastic new story? If she doesn't have more than 25 comments on it by the next time I want to post, then I'm not updating again. *wink, wink* It's called: _A Honeymoon for One _  
><strong>

** You know the beginning of the link: FF doesn't like posting them, sorry: w w w DOT fanfiction DOT net /s/11014209/1/A-Honeymoon-for-One**


	20. Ch 20 Internal Combustion

**A/N: I think this pool party is going to last longer than I originally thought.**

**Thanks MarinaNamaste for all your help! **

* * *

><p>After three rounds of chicken fights in the pool, Chepi was thirsty. She didn't like beer and she didn't like her booze warm. She was in search of some ice. Mike followed her into the kitchen. She had not missed how his hands traveled up to her ass a number of times as she sat on his shoulders during the chicken fights. And she'd encouraged it. She didn't give two shits about Mike or Jessica, but she didn't like the way the former treated the latter. It was time to teach him a lesson.<p>

"Hey," Chepi said, coyly batting her eyelashes, "I need some ice. Show me where it is?" Like she couldn't find a freezer; and the Newton's had one of those fancy refrigerators with the ice machine in the door.

"Sure," Mike agreed, taking the hint. He came up behind her, as she was already in front of the refrigerator, and cupped her hand which was holding her cup. He pressed up against her as he guided her hand to the pad that would release the ice. When the clanging of the machine stopped and her cup was filled, she spun around.

Mike hadn't moved so she was now pressed up against his chest and she let her free hand wrap around his waist. She set her cup of ice on the counter behind him and when she pulled back he lowered his lips to hers. She ran her hand up his chest, it was cold from holding the ice and he jumped at her touch. He wasn't nearly as toned as the rez boys, but few were. She often thought that the producers of Jersey Shore could do a west coast version of the male sluts on La _Push_ Shore. The theme song could be _Push It_ by Salt 'n' Peppa. Mike's soft moan brought her back to what she was doing, her finger tracing up his lightly defined abs.

"Mike," Chepi whispered when his tongue wasn't thrusting into her mouth.

"Yeah?" he asked his hands in the small of her back and pulled her closer into him to impress upon her his need.

"Is that girl Jessica going to get upset if she," Chepi nipped at his neck, "walks in and sees you grinding yourself into me?"

"Probably," he said pushing into her make his point, "but she thinks it's more serious than it is." Chepi pushed back and he loved the way her hands moved up his back and how she raked her fingernails on her way back down. "Doesn't seem to bother you though," he added before he moved down her neck. She pulled away from him just as his hands found their way to the bare skin of her bikinied belly.

"Oh, it bothers me," she said wiping her lip. "I was trying to figure out if you were worth the trouble." She reached out and tickled the little bit of stomach above his waistline.

"Am I?" he asked with a smirk. "Worth the trouble?" He liked her. He wasn't so upset by the rez boys all coming and drinking his liquor anymore.

"We'll see," she said as she turned and headed back out the door towards the pool, "I need to have a few more drinks before I decide." She mentally cringed at the thought of doing that again. He kissed like a lap dog with no technique. Maybe she could teach him something there if she could get past all the spit. She hoped people appreciated all the sacrifices she made for them.

* * *

><p>Jessica watched as Chepi exited the kitchen and headed towards the bar. She noted that Chepi didn't look too star-struck by the kiss Jessica witnessed through the sliding glass door. Jessica also knew how Chepi felt as she'd seen her wiping the excess spit off her mouth. She was done with Mike. She tried hard to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She needed a drink. She didn't know if she could stand to be around Chepi or not.<p>

Jess's eyes went to the hot tub where the twins were sitting with their dates. Bella and Jake were over talking to Angela while Edward and Tanya were chatting in the corner of the pool. Other kids from school milled around here and there, but Jessica didn't feel like talking to them. Lauren and Paul were nowhere to be seen. Jess knew what they were up to. Chepi was still at the bar talking to Jake's friend, Quil. He was kind of cute. She actually liked how shy he was. He hadn't said too much all night and just observed mostly. And she liked the way he kept Angela company while they all played chicken fights.

He was sweet. Jessica could use some sweet.

She was standing in the shadows still, where she'd watched Mike kiss Chepi, and she felt Mike's arm wrap around her waist. There were no butterflies. No happy anticipation. Only anger.

"Let go of me," Jessica said with a cold voice he had never heard before. He tried to pull her in and breathe in her ear the way he knew she liked. "No, Mike! I'm done." She pulled away from him and spun around.

"What is your damage?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at him. Ever since he'd seen the movie _Heathers_ he'd been trying to make some of the old phrases stick.

"I'm just sick of never knowing where we stand, Mike. I mean it, I'm done. It was fun for a while, but it's just not anymore," Jessica said, kind of proud of the fact that she wasn't crying.

"Fun for you, maybe," Mike mumbled when she turned around.

"What?" Jessica asked. She'd heard him. "You know what? I was trying to be nice, but it _wasn't_ fun for me. And thank you for saving me the trouble of feeling bad about dumping you." And before he could say another word, she turned around and walked to the bar to grab a bottle of anything and drink herself into a stupor.

Thankfully, Chepi was now and over at the table near Angela and the only person at the bar was Quil. She stomped up and huffed quietly as she spun bottles around to look at their labels.

"You okay?" he asked as Jessica looked for a bottle of tequila. She didn't necessarily like tequila, but she remembered that people in the movies drank it when they're trying to forget.

"Yeah," Jess said flashing a glance at Quil. "Just pissed at Mike." She let out an involuntary sob and tried to pass it off as a hiccup. Quil wasn't fooled. He looked over at her and was feeling a little brave after his conversation with Angela. The liquid courage he'd drunk helped loosen his lips, too.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, but that guy's kind of a douchebag," Quil slurred a little. Jess looked back over at him. He really was pretty darn cute. And the rez girls were right, he was ripped. He hadn't played chicken with the rest of them, but he wasn't wearing his shirt.

"Yeah," she admitted. "Why did it take me so long to realize it?" She licked her hand and shook salt on the wet spot. Quil poured her a shot while she licked the salt off her hand. "Thanks," she said taking the glass and downing the caramel colored liquid. It didn't taste like caramel. She coughed and picked up one of the limes she'd spent cutting earlier that evening when she was helping Mike get ready. She bit into it allowing the tart citrus to burst in her mouth and mask the taste of the alcohol.

"Dunno," Quil answered. "We're not all like that, you know." He smiled wryly. "Paul is, but he doesn't hide it." Jessica considered him for a moment and smirked.

"You're not, are you?" Jessica asked. She picked up his hand and licked the same spot on his hand that she'd just done on her own. She sprinkled some salt on it.

"Ummm, I don't think so," Quil squeaked when her warm, wet tongue slid across his hand. She poured another shot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked handing him a lime wedge which he took with his unsalted hand.

"It means I haven't had much opportunity to explore that facet of my personality," Quil said. His eyes fell shut when her tongue lapped up the abrasive grains and he opened them again to see her lips wrapped around his hand, in the space between his thumb and forefinger. It made him imagine her lips wrapped around something else and he suppressed a moan.

She pulled back, looking into his eyes and raised the shot glass to her lips and downed another shot. Her eyes flashed to the lime in his hand, he lifted it to her lips and they brushed his fingers as she bit into the green fruit. Quil was hard. As a rock.

"Really?" Jessica said in a tone that told him she was unconvinced. "Would you like to?" Quil licked his lips as she took the chewed lime wedge and rubbed it on the base of her neck and sprinkled salt on herself.

"Do you like tequila?" Quil just nodded.

"I do now," he croaked, barely believing his luck. He wondered if he was flirting. He figured he was and then he wondered if he was doing it successfully. Her next statement told him he must be.

"Come on, then. Lick the salt," she invited by pointing to the grains near her collarbone. She repressed a giggle at the look of stunned disbelief that washed across his face. But he seemed to make a decision and his disbelief was replaced with determination.

Quil leaned forward and tried to keep in mind all the conversations he'd ever had about how to make girls feel good. He could imagine what would feel good on his neck so he tried to do that. He ran his tongue lightly over her salty skin. He could smell the chlorine from the pool, but that just added to the experience. It reminded him that she was currently wearing a hot pink bikini. Before he pulled away he sucked a little at her neck before he laved her, one more time, to make sure he got all the salt.

He liked the smirk on her face as he picked up the shot glass she'd poured and tipped his head back to swallow the nectar from south of the border. When he lowered his eyes to hers again, the lime was between her teeth and he leaned in, slowly, to get it. Jessica let it drop right at the last moment so their lips met, and he could taste the lime left over from her last shot.

Jessica's little tongue prodded his so he followed her lead. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He followed suit, wrapping his around her waist and relishing the feel of her silky, smooth skin. He ran his hands up and over the strings that tied her top in place and back down. He was careful not to go too low. He'd learned his lesson at the bonfire. Better not push his luck while he was experiencing his first kiss. He thought he was doing pretty well.

"You," Jessica said when they finally pulled apart, "are much better at that than some other people." Quil's chest swelled with pride.

"Yeah?" he asked as she nipped at his chin. _Fuck,_ he thought, _that felt good_.

"Oh, yeah," her voice gravely with pleasure. "Wanna go do some more shots in a more secluded place?" Quil just nodded. This party was turning to one of the best fucking nights of his life.

Jessica made herself busy by dumping the water out of an ice bucket and placing two shot glasses, the salt shaker, and the rest of the lime wedges.

Quil had a nagging thought in the back of his brain and he looked over at the table where Angela sat with Bella, Jake, and Chepi. She wasn't alone and it looked like she was having a good time. He turned back to Jessica and, picking up the bottle of tequila, allowed her to take his hand and lead him past the hot tub with the twins, Embry, and Seth and then into the Newton's house.

Quil caught Embry's eye and had to chuckle when Embry's mouth fell open as they passed. Quil gave him a hidden thumbs up and Embry just nodded with an impressed smile that replaced his look of shock.

* * *

><p>Mike came out of the bathroom just in time to see a flash of green board short and a bright pink bikini before a door closed on the guest room. So Jessica decided to slum it with a rez kid.<p>

Fine with him. It'd save him the trouble of breaking up with her later. He was getting tired of the game anyway. It's not like she ever put out for him. Maybe he should go find Chepi again. The party had hit the point where everyone was buzzing and paired up in their make-out couples. He didn't even want to know who was in his parents' room. He had a feeling it was that big guy, Paul, and Lauren.

Back in the kitchen, Mike found who he was looking for, though he frowned that she was dressed again.

"You leaving?" Mike asked a little surprised and stepping towards her. He thought maybe he could convince her to stay.

"Yep. My work is done here," she said shoving a towel back in her bag.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked quirking a smile at her. "I can think of something to keep you occupied." Chepi just grinned at him. He really was clueless. Jake had not been exaggerating in his stories.

"No. I'm done. I've set Paul to work on that bitch, Lauren and I made sure that Jessica saw you kissing me. Now she's off with Quil doing body shots." Chepi seemed pleased with herself and added, "and I hadn't even planned on getting Quil some action. I'm better than I thought."

"Wait, what?" Mike asked. "You planned that?"

"Yeah you brick headed idiot. You won't leave Bella alone even though it is clear that she is in love with Jake. You string that poor deluded girl, what's her name?" Chepi snapped her fingers a few times, "Oh, Jessica…you string her along while you ogle Bella—in front of her very strong and very jealous boyfriend—and then you feel my ass in the pool. That poor girl…ah, ah" she snapped again.

"Jessica," Mike supplied.

"Yeah, glad you can remember her now, Jessica was head over heels for you, while you didn't pay one iota of attention to her. While I find that completely sad, and against every feminist tendency in my body, I couldn't let her continue to go through that. So, I made sure she saw you and your true colors. It's not like it was that hard to get you to kiss me."

Mike just stood there opening his mouth and closing it again. Chepi thought he looked like fucking fish. Fitting, she thought, he kissed like one too.

"Which, by the way, you really need to work on," she said aloud. "What is it with you and the slobber?" Chepi deadpanned him.

"What?" Mike asked. He was completely confused.

"See, you're so bad, that the nice part of me wants to teach you just for the benefit to the poor, unsuspecting girls that will fall for the boy-next-door look and then take more than a few weeks to realize how bad you are at kissing."

Again, Mike was speechless.

"But I'd rather not reward your shitty behavior." Chepi really was at a loss.

Should she stay or should she go now? Shit, now she had a crappy song stuck in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't feel much love last week.**

**Please leave me some love.**


End file.
